Love At First Sight
by trishaj48
Summary: One more idea pulled from my imagination as to how things COULD have gotten started between Gil and Sara and what MIGHT have happened in their lives. CSI is owned by its producers and writers and barrowed by me for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Gil Grissom couldn't get the brown eyed beauty out of his mind. She had walked into his classroom, looked at him and smiled. That was all it took. He was in love.

That was a year ago. Gil had heard from Sara a few times, mostly work related. Now he had the chance to see her again. San Francisco needed an entomologist and they asked him, Gil was more then willing to go. Partly because he loved his work but mostly because they told him SHE would be his personal assistant.

His plane landed and when Gil got off the first thing he seen Sara was. "Hello Dr. Grissom," she said flashing him that smile he had fallen so deeply in love with.

"Good to see you again Miss Sidle and its Gil," Grissom said taking her outstretched hand.

"Only if you call me Sara," she said leading the way to her car.

"Deal Sara," Gil said opening the door.

"We will meet my supervisor Mr. Davis tomorrow at 8 am," Sara said, as she drove away from the airport.

"Don't you think we should check out things before then?" Gil asked.

"Well I do, but Mr. Davis doesn't like to be bothered after shift or before 8 in the morning," Sara said.

"Well, how about you and I go take a look?" Gil said.

Sara took Gil to an out of the way spot. There was a yellow tape line and an officer standing by it. "Sidle, thought Davis said no one was to be here?" the officer said.

"He did Roberts," Sara said, "This is Dr. Grissom from Vegas; he wants to check out the site."

"The bug guy?" Roberts said, "l heard a lot about you." He lifts the tape and Grissom walked to the spot where the body had been.

"Miss Sidle is my kit still in your car?" Gil asked. Sara grabbed it and took it to him. "These should have been collected with the body," he said picking up some of the insects.

"I started to," Sara said, "but Davis said not to touch anything."

"Well MR. Davis may have blown the whole thing," Gil told Sara wondering what kind of fool Davis was for not doing it right in the first place.

"There is nothing we can do now," Sara said, "If you like we can stop for a bite to eat before I take you to your hotel?"

"Great, I'm starved," was Gil's reply. "Anything to get more time with you," he was thinking.

They went to a quiet seaside diner. After dinner Sara said to him, "Would you like to see the most beautiful site you've ever laid eyes on?"

To himself Gil said, "I'm already looking at it." But out loud he said "Yes."

She took him to the top of a hill; they stood near a rail and watched the sunset into the ocean.

"You're right Sara," Gil said, "That is beautiful."

They stood there for a while, not saying anything. Then Sara said, "We have a hotel room for you but I was thinking it might be easier for you just to stay at my place. I have a spare room… but if you would rather not …"

''That would be fine," Gil said, "As long as I am not in the way."

Sara drove to her place, it was small but comfortable. She showed him the spare room where the bathroom and kitchen were and told him he could help himself to the frig.

Gil preserves the insect evidence he had gathered then he told Sara it will be impossible to accurately determine TOD because things were not collected right.

The next day he told Davis that too. Davis grabbed Sara by the arm, "l thought I told you to stay the hell away from MY site."

Gil took hold of Davis's arm, "Release the young lady. NOW! She took me there per my request. If you didn't want me here you shouldn't be wasting my time."

Davis let go Sara's arm and then he walked away. To himself Davis said, "I never wanted you here."

"Thank you," Sara said. "You are welcome," Gil replies positive now that Davis is some kind of fool, "Can I see the body?"

Sara took Gil to the body, "DAMN! Why did you do that?" asked Gil, becoming more upset with the lack of procedure. The assistant coroner had washed the body.

"It stunk!" the assistant said.

Gil shook his head; Sara threw up her hands they both walked out.

Grissom went to Henry James, the man who had asked him to come. "There is nothing I can do to help you," Gil told him. He then proceeded to tell him what happened. Mr. James apologized then left.

"I guess you'll be heading home?" Sara said.

"I have 2 weeks off," Gil said smiling, "I think I'll just stay here. There are a lot of sites in San Fran I haven't seen."

Sara offered him her car and told him he was still welcome to stay with her because if he couldn't be of any help them SFPD would not pay for his room. "You're already unpacked and it will be cheaper then you staying in a hotel," Sara said. "And a lot more comfortable, thanks," Gil told her.

Before leaving Gil excused himself to the rest room, when he came out Sara said, "You need a tour guide?"

"Aren't you on the clock?" Gil asked.

"They let me go, James jumped Davis for screwing things up and Davis suspended me. We got into a discussion, I told him he had no right to jump on me for his screw up, and so he took my badge and gun."

"I hardly find that fair can't you fight it?" Gil asked as they were getting into her car.

"Let's just say I could but ..... Well I have a habit of opening my mouth and sticking my foot into it," Sara said giggling. Gil just looked at her. "Any way, let's just forget it and go site seeing?" Sara said smiling.

The day was spent window shopping and just walking around the old city. They got back to her place a little before midnight, Sara told Gil she was off to bed and would see him in the morning.

"I have something for you," Gil told Sara. He handed her a box with a butterfly necklace in it.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Not as beautiful as you are," Gil said before he could stop himself.

Sara looked at him and blushed, "Thank you."

For the next week Sara took him all over the city. "I have an idea," Sara told Gil, "Have you ever seen the ocean?"

"No," he told her. "How about we go there and spend sometime?" she suggested.

The next morning they were on their way. They stopped at a small hotel right on the beach. That night they walked on the beach, Gil offered her his hand; she smiled at him and took it. When it started to rain they started running to the hotel.

Later that night Gil heard a knock on his door, opening it he saw Sara. "Sorry to bother you," she said, "but my roof sprung a leak. I called the front desk but there isn't anyone there after midnight."

"You're welcome to stay here," Gil told Sara, "There's only one bed, and I can sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly," she said, "I'll behave myself if you will." Sara laughed and got into the bed.

The next morning Gil woke up with Sara cuddled next to him, he didn't remember how she got there, but he liked the way she felt.

"I'm so sorry," Sara told him completely embarrassed, "I must have gotten a little chilly; I guess I was looking for some body heat."

She started to move, "You're fine. Stay where you are if you like," Gil said smiling.

They lay there for a little longer, "You fit there perfectly," he told her.

"It dose feel good," Sara told Gil, snuggling a little closer.

"I have a job for you if you want it," he told her later on as they ate breakfast. "I was on the phone last night with my chief. There's a place on my team and you can have it."

" Vegas - Sin City. Sounds like fun, sign me up," Sara said laughing.

The desk clerk told them there was not an extra room so they stayed together.

On their last night at the hotel Gil and Sara took one last walk on the beach.

"Sara, there is something I need to tell you," Gil said, "You remember the first time we meant?" Sara said she did. "You were so beautiful you took my breath away. I have never meant anyone like you."

"I fell in love with you too," Sara said. Underneath the full moon they shared their first kiss.

Sara looked into Gil's eyes, "I need you," she whispered. Gil took her hand as they walked back to their room, once inside Gil pulled Sara into a passionate kiss as he tried to unbutton her top.

Sara giggled to herself, breaking from the kiss she said, "You haven't done this before?" Gil's face was full of confusion - he was not a virgin. Sara sensed his confusion, smiling at Gil she said, "I mean try to undress someone while you're kissing them." Gil just chuckled, "No."

Gil managed to figure out how to do both at the same time when he had finished Gil looked at Sara, "You are so beautiful."

Gil pulled Sara back into a kiss and slowly eased her to the bed. "Are you sure?" Gil questioned. Sara only moaned. Gil looked into Sara's eyes, staring at the depth and beauty of them; he could see a need that matched his.

Gil moved to her breasts, admiring the firmness and beauty of then, he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Sara's moans aroused Gil more then he thought possible.

Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her clit and his middle finger expertly entered her. Pumping her slowly Gil's lips never left Sara's nipples.

Sara's soft moans were replaced by deep groans of pleasure as Gil made his way down between Sara's legs. Sara groaned deeply and spread them open for him, giving him complete access to her womanhood.

Gil's lips found her pink clit, enlarged with her desire. Gil pulled it into his mouth and sucked, as he pumped his fingers in her opening.

Sara was losing a little more control with each suck, each pump of Gil's fingers. He was taking her body to places it had never been. Sara's whole body trembled with ecstasy and Gil could feel Sara's body shudder violently as her juices rushed into his mouth.

Gil moved atop Sara and kissed her tenderly as he entered her. Only his first couple of thrusts was slow, Gil couldn't hold back much longer. What had started as a loving exploration of her body had become an overwhelming need to release. Gil was now slamming into Sara who was moaning for him to give it to her harder.

Their moans, shouts and grunts of delight mingled. Gil pounded into her, he didn't hold back any longer. Gil's release came as a pulsating rush they both felt.

Gil slowly moved from top of Sara and cradled her in his arms.

The next morning as they were getting ready to go back to San Francisco Sara asked, "What will the rest of the team think about the fact that I am sleeping with the boss?"

"I honestly don't care," Gil told Sara as he pulled her close to him and kissed her, "I love you. Who I make love to is my business, no one else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara decided that she didn't need much stuff, she had rented her apartment furnished so it was not hers anyway that and they were going to live together. What she did bring fit into the small U-Haul truck Gil rented. They hitched her car to a tow dolly and she said good bye to San Francisco. Part of her was sad, because she had spent most of her adult life there. But she was also very excited. Sara looked forward to her new life with Gil and her new job. She thought she should be nervous; she had never done anything like this before.

Oh, she had other relationships before, but none of them felt as right as this one. Sara could not explain it; she just KNEW it was right.

As they drove they talked, they talked about their childhood, their hopes and plans and dreams. Gil had never told anyone some of the things he told her, and the same for her. They had stopped a few times to gas up and eat and answer natures call and by time they reached his house it was early the next morning.

"Let's just grab what you need for now so we can get some rest, we can unload latter," Gil told her. Sara grabbed a suitcase and they went into the house.

Gil gave her a brief tour of the house then they were off to bed. To tired to do anything but sleep Sara kissed Gil and lay her head on his chest and fell asleep.

They slept until after noon and then they unloaded the U-Haul. The rest of the day Sara spent familiarizing herself with the house. Sara followed Gil when he returned the truck; they stopped at a small dinner and had a bite to eat.

Once back at the house Gil said to Sara, "Not that I want to but I have to leave now. I'll finish up your paper work and you can report tomorrow."

"I guess I can unpack and settled in," she told him. He kissed her, "I'll call you later."

At the lab the team was assembled in his office. "We have a new team member starting tomorrow," Gil told them. "Her name is Sara Sidle; she is a CSI grade 3 out of San Francisco.

"We were told you were bringing someone back with you," Catherine said. "Rumor has it you are involved with her," added Warrick. "You can't believe everything you hear," Nick said.

"Well, this time you can," Grissom told them. They all looked at him. "Our relationship will not carry over into the job," he said, "and if at any time any of you think I am giving her special treatment you are free to take it to either Ecklie or higher up."

The team exchanged looks. "Now with that point cleared up, let's get some work done." Nick and Catherine were assigned to a possible arson. As they were leaving Nick said, "Well, looks like that puts a damper on your plans?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Come on," Nick said, "we all know you have the hots for Griss."

"I never ..... Oh shut up," she said slamming the car door shut.

"This is kind of sudden," Warrick said to Grissom on the way to their scene. "When it feels right, it is right," Gil said. "Any way, I fell in love with her eyes." Warrick laughed, "Grissom in love, who would have thought."

Half way through shift Gil sat at his desk talking to Sara. "I miss you," she said. "Me too," he said, "I told the team about you."

"I bet they were not to thrilled. Did you also tell them about US?" she asked.

"I did. I also told them we know how things go as far as the job goes," Gil said. Sara laughed, "You the chief, me the Indian." "Only on the clock, love," he told her with a chuckle in his voice. "I'll be home in about 4 or 5 hours, I love you," he said. "See you then, love you too," was her reply.

Sara walked around the house, she loved it, and it felt like home.

After shift Gil pulled in the driveway, going in the house he went to the bedroom. Sara was there waiting for him. "Grab a shower," she said.

By time he was finished Sara had changed into a slick negligee. "You are beautiful," he told her. "I got this on our last day in San Fran. You approve?" she asked. "Oh most definitely," he told her taking her in his arms and caressing her nipples through it. "I'm just not to sure how long it will stay on you." She smiled, "I would guess about as long as those pajama bottoms stay on you." Neither stayed on very long.

Chapter 3

The next day Sara went into work with Gil. She was unsure if the others would accept her, but then she never was popular. In his office Gil made the introductions. "Catherine, Warrick, Nick this is Sara." She stood there for a little while, they were to quiet. Then Nick said, "Hi! Welcome aboard." Warrick asked how she liked Vegas so far, Catherine gave her a strange look.

"Don't mind her, "Nick said, "You just stole her boyfriend." Sara looked at Gil then at Catherine. Gil's look was one of an 'I have no idea what he is talking about' looks. Catherine stuck out her hand, "Nick is crazy. I flirted with Grissom once but I flirt with most all the guys around here." Gil drew a big sigh of relief. "Ok people, we need to get things started," he said, "I normally keep the new people with me, but I wouldn't want anyone to think that I am showing favoritism."

They all laughed. Gil put Catherine and Sara together on a drive by shooting. On their way there Catherine asked Sara a million and a half questions about her and Grissom. Sara answered them politely.

At the scene Sara was all business her knowledge of her job and the way she did it impressed Catherine. They were about to wrap things up when a young boy ran toward them, weapon drawn. "All of you fools get away from my brother," he yelled waving the gun.

"There is no need for the gun," Sara told the boy. He went over to Sara, grabbed her and put the gun to her head.

Sara said to the boy, "Young man, you're not the first person to put a gun in my face and I'm sure you'll not be the last. You can shoot me if you like, but I guarantee you one of these officers will kill you. I am not afraid to die, are you?"

The boy hesitated for just a minute, long enough for Sara to know he wasn't going to hurt her. "Now, give me the gun and we can talk about this," she told him.

The boy released her and handed her the gun. An officer started for the boy, "That's alright officer," Sara said, "this young man and I need to have a talk." The officer backed away.

"I'm going to jail," the boy said. "I would think so," Sara replied, "but first tell me about your brother.

The young man told Sara that the victim was his older brother, he had been wrapped up in drugs and was a member of the gang called the EASTSIDE WARRIORS. He figured his brother was shot by a member of a rival gang called HELLSBOYS. He then processed to give Sara information about the two gangs and about the drugs they were involved in.

"Capt Brass," Sara called to Jim, "I think this young man wants to take a ride with you. I'm also sure the information he has should be taken into consideration." Brass cuffed the boy and put him in the car.

Catherine came over to Sara, "You were cool as a cucumber." "I about pissed my pants," Sara said smiling.

Back at the lab Catherine was telling everyone what a great job Sara had done. Gil called Sara in his office. "I have a feeling I might be in trouble, "she said to the others.

"Please shut the door," Gil told her.

Sara shut the door, "Yes sir."

"Are you out of your mind?" Gil asked her.

"Not really," Sara said.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Gil said.

"We face that possibility every day," she said.

"I know it is just that…… " Sara cut him off, "That you care for me and you want me to be careful."

"No," Gil said, "I love you and I want you to be careful."

"Gil, I love you too," Sara said, "But it's just the nature of the job. You are going to have to let me do my job or this relationship will not work. I can't not do what I was trained to do. Trust me."

"I do. But I'm still going to worry," he told her as he gently touched her face, "I love you; I don't want to lose you."

Sara opened the door and went to the break room where the others were. "Did he chew you a new one?" Nick asked. Sara just smiled.

Later at the house Grissom had just finished his shower. Sara was lying on the bed on her stomach reading a book; she had showered too and just had a towel on.

Gil lay beside her, "You know what I am tempted to do?" Before she answered he moved the hair that was lying on her neck and planted soft gently kisses on it.

"MMM," she said. "You know if you don't stop that neither one of us will get any sleep."

"Do you want me to stop?" Gil asked.

"No," Sara told him, "I want more." She turned to her back, the towel fell open.

"Then more you shall get," Gil told Sara as he started letting his hands and lips explore her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Sara quickly decided that heaven it self couldn't be better then lying in his arms. Gil completely satisfied her needs, and not only her sexual needs. He was everything she ever needed he was her friend, her lover and all she needed to make her life complete. How could life be better?

Sara had been at the lab for a little over six months, she was fitting in perfectly.

It was early shift and Gil was just starting to hand out the assignments when Jim Brass came in the office, "Hey guys, I need a few minutes with Grissom alone."

"Wait in the break room please," Gil said.

"What's going on?" Sara asked Warrick, "Jim had a very worried look on his face."

"I really don't know," he replied.

A little latter Brass came out and Gil motioned the others to come back. Sara stopped Brass in the hall, "What's going on?"

"There has .... Oh nothing!" Jim said walking away. Sara wasn't convinced. Heading toward Gil's office she bumped into Nick. "Come on, we are together," he said.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Sara said not stopping. She went to Gil's office and shut the door. "What was that all about?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing," he said, "You go with Nick and I will see you when you get back."

"Nothing! Grissom what the hell is going on? Brass looked like he'd seen a ghost, and after he left he looked even worse. I'm NOT going anywhere until you tell me what that was all about," Sara sat down.

"It is no big thing," Gil said. "A few years ago a man was but in prison, mainly on my testimony, he vowed to get back at me. Brass just learned he has been released. Jim seems to think he will carry out his threat."

Sara looked at him, "And you call this NOTHING!"

"Darling, he would not be foolish enough to try anything," Gil said, "Now please get your sexy behind out of here so I can get to work. You are to much of a distraction."

She left and caught but with Nick, "So?" he asked. She told him everything.

"I remember that case," Nick said. "The guy was a butcher, he cut up some fella as a favor for a bookie he owed money too. Because he didn't do the actual killing and the fact that he testified against the bookie he only got .... I think it was 6 or 8 years."

"So why is he so pissed at Gil?" Sara asked.

"It was Grissom who figured things out. Because of the conviction he lost his shop and his wife divorced him," Nick told her.

"Jim seems to think that the man will still come after Gil," Sara said, "but he isn't worried."

Sara tried not to think about it but it preoccupied her mind, she made silly mistakes and was more in the way then a help.

"Why don't you take this stuff back to the lab," Nick said, "I'll finish up here."

"Yeah ok," Sara said. She went to the lab and went straight to Gil's office.

"Hey, you're back early," Gil said as he seen her standing in the doorway. "Let me guess, you were concerned about the threat and could not concentrate on your job so Nick sent you back?" Gil said smiling.

"How did you know? Did Nick call?" Sara asked.

"No, it seems like the rolls are reversed from a few months ago when someone I know and love deeply confronted a young man who was holding a gun," Gil said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh. I see," was all Sara could say.

"What ever happened with that guy?" Gil asked.

"Billy? Because of the information he gave the officers on the drugs and gang activity and the fact that I testified on his behalf, he just got probation. He has a steady job now and is taking night classes," Sara told him.

Gil smiled at her, "Come on worry wart, lets go home."

"I need to stop and drop this stuff off," Sara said.

"I'll meet you in the car," Gil said. He went to the parking garage; Gil was about half way to the car when a man came out from behind a van, "Grissom."

Gil turned, "I was told you were out."

"Get in the van," the man said, "I have some unfinished business to take care of." The man opened the door and motioned for Gil to get in.

"No," Gil said.

The man pulled a gun.

"If you are going to kill me then just do it and get it over with," Gil said

"Have it your way," the man said. He pulled the hammer back and pointed the barrel at Gil's head. Gil closed his eyes pictured Sara's face, "I love you Sara," Gil said almost in a whisper. Gil heard what sounded like a body hitting the floor, opening his eyes he seen the man on the ground and a young man on top of him.

Gil quickly retrieved the gun, the young man got up. Grissom pointed the weapon at the man. Looking at the newcomer he said, "Thanks."

"Sure thing, Mr. Grissom," the newcomer said.

Gil called Brass and was about to say something to the young man when Sara came out.

"Billy?" she said.

"I always repay my debts Miss Sidle," Billy said.

Brass arrested the man; Gil filled Jim in on what had happened.

"How dose this young man fit in?" Jim asked.

"Billy Peters sir," the young man said, "I came over here to thank Miss Sidle for everything she had done for me. I seen what was going on, course I didn't have a gun I just ran and tackled him."

Sara hugged Billy, ''Thank you so much."

At the house Gil was waiting for an 'I told you so' from Sara but she did not say anything. As a matter of fact she had not said anything the whole way home.

"I know you are upset," Gil said, "I just wish you would chew me out if you are going to."

Sara looked at him; tears were in her eyes, "All I could think of was you getting yourself killed and me having to raise our child by my self."

"I guess I did ..…" he stopped, what she said just hit him. "Our child?" he said.

Sara just looked at him and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Gil went after her; sitting on the bed next to her he gently stroked her hair. "Sara, please."

"I am late, about two weeks. I took one of those home pregnancy tests and it was positive. This is not the way I wanted to tell you."

Gil stood and looked at her, and then he started to walk away.

"Gil? I am sorry, I was being careful. I know we had not talked about children. What do you want me to do?"

He turned and looked at her, "Marry me." "What?" she said.

He took something from his top drawer and walked back to her.

"What I am trying to say is .... You know I had reservations for dinner tomorrow. I had planed to give you this." He showed her a box, inside was a diamond engagement ring.

"Sara, you are what has been missing in my life. I can't image my life with out you in it. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Oh yes my love," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "The baby?" she asked. "Can only complete our family," Gil said, pulling her into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"You know these things are sometimes wrong, "Sara said laying back down again. "I was going to wait until I seen a doctor before I told you."

"I have heard they can be wrong," Gil said laying next to her and pulling her near him.

"I made an appointment for tomorrow," Sara said.

"Great," Gil replied, "I would like to go with you."

Sara took a deep breath, letting it out slowly she said, "I guess you will want this back if I am not."

"No. Absolutely not," Gil said. "I had planed to ask you after dinner. Baby or no baby, I want you as my wife."

Sara snuggled closer to him, "And I want to be."

He kissed the top of her head, "Your name was the last word I wanted on my lips."

She raised her head so she could see him, "What do you mean?"

"When I thought that man was going to shoot me, I closed my eyes - pictured your face - and said 'I love you, Sara'."

"That is so sweet," Sara said, "but don't EVER do that to me again."

He laughed, "You either." With that they both laughed, they knew it was the nature of the job. They also knew that they would worry about each other, but they also knew it was something they could not talk about.

At the lab they ran into Brass, "They want to give that young fella a medal for what he did."

"That's fantastic," Sara said.

"Well Billy said he would not take it. He said 'If it wasn't for Miss Sidle he more then likely wouldn't be here today'. What he did, he did out of appreciation."

In Gil's office Nick looked at Gil and shook his head. "What?" Gil asked.

"Nothing to worry about - He will not try any thing," Nick said mocking Gil. Gil picked up a stack of papers and hit him with them.

"OUCH!" Nick pretended to be hurt.

"Now let's get some work done so someone can stop being a smart ass," Gil said.

Passing out the assignment Gil noticed Sara was not in the office, "Where is Sara?"

"In the ladies room," Catherine answered. "Ok, you guys take off. I will take Sara with me," Gil said.

"We all know how much Sara loves bugs," Warrick chuckled as he walked away.

Sara walked in just as the rest were leaving, looking over at Gil she said, "I canceled the appointment. I was just late."

Sara took the paper from Gil's hand and walked to the Danali without saying anything else. Gil followed her, he did not know what to say.

He got in the drivers side was about to start the Danali. He looked at Sara, she was crying. He reached over and lovingly wiped it away.

"I wanted to be," Sara said, "I want to have your child."

Gil smiled at her, "We can darling."

"We can?" she asked. "There is no reason why we can't is there?" Gil asked.

Sara smiled, "No." "Then let's do it, "he said.

That picked up her sprites she seemed a lot happier.

Chapter 6

Two weeks after Sara's false alarm she decided to talk to Gil about a baby again. They were lying in the bed, her head on his chest. "Did you mean what you said about us having a baby or were you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I meant it," Gil said, "I have thought about it a lot. If you asked me 2 years ago I would have said NO WAY. But now, with you in my life, I would love to have a child maybe two."

Sara laughed. She started running her finger around his nipple and up and down his chest and stomach. "If I remember my biology, sperm has to meet egg in order to start a baby," Sara said.

"I believe you are right," Gil said starting to get aroused.

"And, if I remember my sex ed, I believe there is something we need to do to get the sperm and egg together," Sara said running her hand down to his erect manhood.

Gil let out a deep groan of approval as she stroked it. "And I think we are well on the way to getting them together," Gil said as his hands cupped her breasts.

Sara smiled, "Of course they might not get together this time."

Gil moved so that he could take her nipple into his mouth. Before he did he smiled at her and said, ''Then we will do it again (he kissed one) and again (he kissed the other) and again."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he paid attention to her breast, kissing and sucking each nipple. He then moved his kisses down her stomach, teasing her Gil by passed her throbbing love button and kissed her inner thigh.

She shifted herself, trying to get him where she wanted him. He again ignored her love button and just brushed it with his lips.

Panting she said, "You'll pay for this."

Gil chuckled as he finally pulled her it into his mouth and sucked. The year they had been together Gil had learned just what to do to bring Sara to that intense climax. Using his lips and tongue he did, not once but twice.

Not letting Sara come down from her climax Gil entered her, making sure he hit her g-spot.

Gil knew this brought her intense pleasure. Knowing he was pleasing her also brought him pleasure.

Gil kissed and caressed Sara keeping his movements slow. He did this for as long as he could stand it, he was to the point where he could longer hold back what was boiling inside him.

Gil thrust deep inside her and released his soldiers.

He rolled onto his back taking her with him, she lay on top of him kissing his chest. As Gil lay gasping for breath Sara moved down and took control of his limp manhood.

She brought it back to full attention, Gil's groaned loudly as he felt Sara grip his engorged manhood and he knew he wouldn't last long.

Sara brought him close to release, and then stopped. Gil's manhood relaxed somewhat and Sara started over again, teasing him several times.

Gil called her name, begging her to finish. Looking at him Sara smiled, "Told you you would pay."

Gil's body ached for the release, Sara straddled him. Lowering herself on him, Gil grabbed her hips as she moved. Because of what Sara had done to him it did not take long for Gil to reach his second climax.

Sara lay forward, her head resting on Gil's chest. Neither could move, they lay that way until breathing returned to normal and their muscles stopped quivering.

She rolled beside him, lay her head on his shoulder.

The next morning they woke up still laying the same way.

After their shower Gil looked at Sara and smiled, "I almost hope it didn't work."

"Why?" Sara asked. "Because last night was so much fun," Gil said kissing her.

"I hope it didn't either," Sara said. "Why?" Gil wanted to know.

"I would like to be your wife before I become the mother of your child."

"Then let's get that taken care of," Gil said. "This weekend is our off weekend, we can take more time off and go away for a while."

"Can we go back to the ocean?" Sara asked, "I loved it there."

"Alright, love. I will make the arrangements," Gil told her.

That Saturday, the team and a few friends, joined Sara and Gil in a small ceremony as they became husband and wife.

After the wedding Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom boarded a plane and headed for a two week honeymoon on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

Sara could not believe the two weeks passed so quickly. Everyday had been spent walking on the beach, playing in the ocean and collecting sea shells. Once they even built a sand castle.

Each night they would stand on their balcony and watch the sunset into the ocean. Each morning they would wake up entangled in each others arms with the strong sent of musk in the air.

Gil had joked that he hoped the housekeeping staff was not embarrassed by the 'signs of sexual activity.'

That made Sara laugh as she reminded him how many times they had said those very words - signs of sexual activity - when they were at a crime scene, not about the staff, just about the musky smell.

They decided that for their next vacation they would go to the east cost, "It will be so much fun to watch the sun rise over the ocean," Sara had said. "Then we can make love after the sun rises instead of after it sets," Gil said smiling at Sara.

Gil and Sara arrived back at their house just a little after 6 in the morning, they were both drained from the travel and all the 'exercise' of the last two weeks.

Gil was about to open the door when it was jerked open. Standing in his living room was the team, they all yelled "SURPRISE." Catherine had put together a small party for them mostly because "I did not get a chance to do it before you left."

There was cake and champagne.

Nick stepped forward, "I am not sure why I got 'volunteered' for this part but (Nick clears his throat) Mr. & Mrs. Grissom, we all know you did not want any gifts. So instead of getting you anything we took the money we would have spent and made a contribution to the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals and to Clark County Animal Shelter in your name." Nick handed them a paper thanking 'Dr. and Mrs. G. Grissom' for their contribution.

Sara hugged Nick, then the rest of the team. "Thank you so much. This means more to me then any gift," she said. Then Warrick said, "We couldn't resist getting you just one gift." He handed Sara a box.

Opening it Sara saw a field vest with GRISSOM on it. "Thanks," she said as she put it on.

"Looks good," Gil said. "Yeah," Brass said, "it really suits you." "It dose," Sara said with a smile.

Then Catherine said, "I also have a gift for you Gil."

"You know you ..... ," Gil started.

"Don't complain," Catherine said cutting him off. She handed him a larger brown envelope. "All you have to do is sign them that I could not do."

Gil took the papers from the envelope and laughed. "Thanks," he said. Catherine had filled all the necessary paperwork out for Sara's new status as a married lady.

Gil gave her a quick hug, "You know how much I hate paper work."

"That's why I did it for you," Catherine said, "That and the way YOU do paper work you and Sara would be celebrating your 50th anniversary before you got it finished."

Everyone laughed.

At a little after 8 they all said their good byes, Gil carried their suitcases to the bedroom then he plopped on the bed. Sara was right behind him, she smiled when she seen he had fallen asleep without undressing.

She pulled off his shoes, kicked hers off and crawled in next to him. Neither moved a muscle until a little past noon. Sara stood and stretched. It was then that muscles she didn't even realize she had, started to hurt.

She stripped and climbed into a hot shower, she just stood letting the hot water run over her whole body. "What I wouldn't give for a hot tub," she said.

"I know what you mean," Gil said as he climbed in behind her. "I have cramps in places I didn't even know I had."

Then Sara's eyes lit up. "I have an idea, let's head over to the gym," she said.

"I have a better idea," Gil said as he kissed her neck and reached his arms around to massage her nipples. "What about your 'cramps'?" she asked giggling.

"Can you think of a better way to work them out?" Gil asked, his manhood already aroused and starting to press into Sara's butt cheeks.

Sara turned to face Gil. "Gym latter," she said between kisses. "Yeah, gym latter," was his reply.

That evening they were sitting in Gil's office, he was going over some paper work and Sara was looking at a book.

"I do hope you to will act in a professional manor?" Ecklie said. "Just because you are married now dose not mean you can in any way disgrace this lab."

Gil raised his head and looked at him. He was about to say something when Sara said, "The only disgrace to this lab is you, Conrad."

Ecklie's face turned a bright shade of red. "You are damn lucky you are not on the clock Sidle," he said with clinched fists.

"I would say it if I were on the clock, "Sara said, "and its GRISSOM."

Ecklie slammed down a stack of papers and stormed out the door.

"Someone of these days you are going to get yourself in real trouble," Gil said looking at her. "I know it," Sara said, "I can't help myself. That man just rubs me the wrong way."

"He better not be 'rubbing' you anyway," Gil said smiling.

Sara picked up the book she was looking at and hit him with it.

"YUCK!!!!" she said shivering. Gil was rubbing his shoulder when the rest of the team came in.

"Honeymoon must be over," Catherine said walking in the door, "Fighting already?"

"I was insulting your boy friend?" Sara said.

"My what?" Catherine said. Sara told her about the conversation they had just had with Ecklie.

"I should be the one hitting you for that remark," Catherine said laughing.

"All right 'children'," Gil said, "time to get some work done."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Sara and Catherine were still joking about Catherine and Ecklie as they were driving to their scene, a body in an elevator at one of the hotels.

"You know he did ask me out once," Catherine told Sara.

"Really? Did you go?" Sara wanted to know.

Catherine laughed, "Yea, I went." "Well! Don't leave me hanging!" Sara said wanting all the details.

"All I will say is it was the most boring night of my life," Catherine said snickering.

"The date or the evening's events?" Sara asked still pushing.

Catherine shook her head, "I promised I wouldn't talk about it. But… you remember me telling you about the boy I first tried to have sex with when I was 12?" Sara said she did. "Well HE could have taught Conrad a few things," Catherine said. Sara just laughed, "Mum's the word, I promise." She made the 'cross my heart' motion. "I sure hope you are doing better with Warrick," Sara told her.

Catherine's mouth fell open, "How in the world did you know?" "Please! Anyone with eyes can see the way he looks at you," Sara said, "Each time he looks at you or you look at him you make love to each other with your eyes," Sara said smiling.

"Oh!" Catherine replied, "You mean the way Grissom looks at you?"

Sara just smiled, "Here we are." They had arrived at their crime scene.

All the 'girl talk' was put aside as they processed the scene. "Do we have a TOD?" Catherine asked David, the assistant coroner. "Yeah, sometime between 10 PM and midnight, yesterday." Dave answered.

"How about a name," Sara asked.

"You will never believe me," he said as he handed her a badge and police ID. "This says he is Capt. James Brass!" Sara said.

"There's no way, "Catherine said, "This guy is younger and a lot better looking."

"Thank you for the insult," Brass said coming up behind them.

Catherine blushed. "The badge and ID are phony," Brass said. "There have been a lot of our guys being accused of stuff we didn't do," Jim said. "A lady came in yesterday and said that I pulled her over for a minor traffic violation. That was the same time I was at dinner with you and Grissom," he said to Sara. "Well anyway. According to this lady 'I' forced her to perform oral sex. She about hit the floor when I told her I was Capt. Brass. The man she described fits your vic."

"So what is he doing here and how did he end up dead?" Sara asked.

"Will have to wait until I get him back to the morgue, "Dave said, "This was in his pocket." He handed Sara a room card key.

"Room 212. Let's go," she said heading for a different elevator. Jim and Catherine fallowed her. They were standing in front of the door, Sara was about to open the door when Jim stopped her. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Jim said taking the card from her and moving her aside. Sara rolled her eyes as she moved. Jim banged on the door, "LVPD open the door." He then used the card key and went in, after a little he came out, "Clear. Now you may go in."

Sara gave him a half smile/half smirk as she walked past him. Inside was at least a half dozen phony ID's in the room, all belonged to different members of the force, all with the vic's picture on it.

"Look here," Sara said coming from the bathroom. There were drugs in plastic sandwich bags that had been hid in the toilet tank.

After processing the room, Catherine and Sara went back to the lab.

"Just got this from doc," Gil said to Sara. "Your phony officer died of a heart attack."

"Heart attack?" Catherine said.

"Doc said it was caused by abusing drugs, more then likely the ones you found in the john," Gil said.

"I guess that wraps up two cases," Sara said, "Our DB and Jim's phony officer."

Jim came in the room, "It seems that your vic - a Donald Young - used to work as a janitor at headquarters. That would explain a lot of things. He used the power of the badge to get women to have sex with him instead of him writing tickets. He also took money from people. He told them he would 'personally' protect their property or business."

"The TV news and newspapers are running a series on this guy and what to do if you think you are a victim of a police scandal, or any other scandal." Ecklie said coming in the door.

"Good job Catherine," Ecklie said. "You too," he said sarcastically nodding towards Sara.

Sara started to say something but Gil stopped her. Ecklie left.

"Ecklie is just trying to get you riled up," Gil told Sara. "Well if that's what he's trying to do, it's working," she said.

"Do what I do, ignore him," Catherine said giving Sara a knowing wink.

Gil told the team they had done a great job as they all walked to their cars.

"What was that about?" Gil asked Sara. Sara just ran her hand over her mouth in a 'my lips are sealed' motion. He didn't push it. Sara smiled as she seen Warrick and Catherine getting into his car. "Have fun," she said as they pulled away.

As they got into their car Gil said, "I don't know if they are going to, but I intend too."

"Then let's get going," Sara said, with a devilish smile, "because that is the same thing I was thinking about."

At the house they showered together, kissing and teasing each other the whole time. Not even bothering to dry, their kisses and teasing went to the bed. Sara was the first to break away from the kiss, her attention went right to Gil's manhood. His deep groaning showed his sign of approval to what Sara was doing. Using lips and tongue she took him to and over the edge.

Taking her in his arms Gil kissed Sara, then laying her on her back he did the same for her, stopping first to play with her breasts. Brining her to an explosive climax brought his manhood back to full length.

He entered her, their movements and breathing perfectly match. He postponed his climax for as long as he could, both enjoying what he was doing to much to want it stop. When he could contain it no longer he released himself.

Sperm swam down the vaginal canal, through the uterus into the fallopian tube. There sperm meant egg and baby Grissom starting forming. Mommy and Daddy would find out about it in two weeks when Mommy was late again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

The next morning Sara woke before Gil did, she lay for just a little while smiling. Sara was thinking how lucky she was to have him in her life. She was sure Gil did not know just how important he was to her.

Sara wiggled her way free of him and picked up the clothing they had taken off each other the night before. Seeing them tossed all over the floor brought back warm feelings from last nights love making. Then she slipped on a robe and grabbed the dirty laundry. After tossing the laundry into the washer, Sara started coffee. She decided to make some blueberry muffins, well her and Betty Crocker. Sara's cooking was improving but she still was not a 'scratch' baker.

By time they were done Gil was up and had walked into the kitchen. She poured coffee, put the muffins on a plate and grabbed some fruit. "Hello lover," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"MMM Hi! Breakfast is ready." They sat and ate. When they had finished Gil cleared the table while Sara tossed the clothing from the washer to the dryer.

"Last night was fantastic," Gil told her. "Yes," Sara said getting warm feelings again.

"I was thinking," Sara said. "About?" Gil asked. "Children. I really want to have your baby," she said, "I just hope it dosen't take to long to happen."

Sara was still unaware of what was going on inside her body.

"Love," Gil said, "It will happen when it happens."

Two weeks had passed and Sara was late but she didn't want to get her hopes up either.

After shift Ecklie called Sara into his office. He was chewing her out again for something she did that he did not agree with. Sara stood up.

"I am not finished!" Ecklie yelled at her.

"I'm really not feeling well," Sara said. Just as she finished talking she got sick, all over his desk, with some of it splashing on him too.

"Oh my god!" Ecklie yelled jumping up from the desk and banging his knees on it. "OUCH! Get the hell out of here," he screamed reaching for his phone.

Sara's stomach was still churning, she ran into the bathroom, it happened again.

Gil went to Ecklie's office looking for Sara, he got near the door when he heard Ecklie cussing about what happened.

Someone told Gil they seen Sara running to the ladies room, he went and stood out side the door waiting for her.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Gil asked when Sara came out.

"I think Greg gave me his stomach flu, "Sara said, not wanting to say anything about her being late.

Then she told him about what happened in Ecklie's office. "It was very satisfying," Sara said, "I almost wish I could have done it on propose."

In the car on their way home she asked Gil to stop at the store. He sat in the car while she ran in and picked up a few things, at the house she went into the bathroom.

Shortly after they were lying in the bed. "How's your stomach?" Gil asked.

"Fine," Sara said. Her EPT was positive, but she wanted to confirm it before saying anything to Gil.

"When do we see the doctor?" Gil asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked him.

"My darling," Gil said, "I know your cycles as well as you do. I also know you are over a week late and you're getting sick. So when do we go?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I have to make the appointment. You know me to well."

He pulled her close to him, they cuddled then fell asleep.

The next morning she made an appointment for next week. "I don't want to say anything to anyone until we are sure," Sara told Gil. He agreed with her.

The week flew by, Sara was still getting sick but crackers and ginger ale helped settle her stomach. They were sitting in the waiting room filing out papers. To her surprise they were called back exactly at her scheduled time. The nurse came in and took her blood pressure, drew some blood then got some more information. She handed Sara a gown and told her to strip. Sara sat on the exam table shivering.

"You cold?" Gil asked. "No. Just nervous," Sara replied.

A little latter the doctor came in. "Hi Dr. Webb," she said. "Hello Sara. This must be your husband." They shook hands.

"She talks about you all the time," Webb said. "Your paper work says you are almost 2 weeks late and you have been getting sick a lot," he said reading what the nurse wrote.

"I took an EPT last week," Sara said, "it was positive. But we got a false positive once before."

"So let's see if we have a little Grissom in there," Dr. Webb said as he started the exam.

After the exam he looked over the blood work then he said to Sara, "It is not a false positive this time. Congratulations."

She squeezed Gil's hand.

"Everything seems fine," Webb said, "Reschedule for two months and we will take a look again."

At the reception desk Sara made her next appointment and got some victims and pamphlets. The nurse told her to make sure she called if she had any questions. "No matter how dumb they may seem to you, nurse told them.

In the car Sara was doing some figuring in her head. "Dr. Webb said I was just 3 weeks. Full term is 40 weeks, so .... that means Little Grissom was conceived the first part of this month, which is Feb. So I should have him ... " she started to laugh. "The first part of Oct. Right around my birthday."

When Sara looked at her appointment she started to giggle again. "My next appointment is April 1st."

At the lab Sara went into Ecklie's office to give him the papers from the doctor.

"Back off! "he said. "I had to have that suit dry cleaned twice and had to toss out the tie." Sara could not contain the giggles, she sat the papers down on a stand near his door way. "You will need to read these," Sara told Ecklie snickering as she left.

The team was in the break room waiting for their assignments. Catherine was sitting next to Warrick. As Grissom walked in, Catherine looked at Warrick and he nodded his head.

"You are all invited to a wedding in 2 weeks," Catherine said. "Who is getting married?" Nick asked. "They are silly," Sara said. "Congratulations," everyone said. Grissom stood behind Sara, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well we have some news of our own," Gil said. "We are expecting," Sara said. "Expecting what?" Nick asked. Catherine picked up a newspaper, rolled it and hit him, "A baby. You are so clueless today." Once more congratulations were passed around. "Sorry," Nick said, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You were off," Warrick said, "You should have slept great." Sara smiled, "Oh Nicky - shame on you." He blushed. "Nick had another date last night with Sophia," Sara said.

Everyone looked at him. "Now we know why he did not get much sleep," Warrick said.

"We are both adults and have been dating for a while now," Nick said, "if we decided to take it to the next level, it's our business."

Grissom stood smiling, "All right. We have some bad guys to catch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

The weekend of Catherine and Warrick's wedding finally came around. Everyone meant at the Palermo after the service for a reception. Gil and Sara gave them a week at the same hotel they had stayed at on the beach. "We loved it there," Sara said, "I know you will too."

Sara's mood was a lot happier, some of the things that used to bother her she just ignored. She laughed each time she seen Ecklie, mostly because each time Conrad seen her he moved to the other side of the hall, this made Sara giggle.

Ecklie had read the papers Sara left him. "So I guess this means you will be taking time off?" he said.

"About 6 weeks after the baby is born," Sara said. "The doctor said I can work right up until the middle of my 9th month. I can't work in the field after my 4th month."

"I guess it has to be ok," Ecklie said walking away from her.

Grissom walked past Ecklie, Ecklie looked at Gil and shook his head. "What was that all about?" Gil asked Sara. "We were just talking about the baby," she said, "and the time off I will need. I guess he was not to happy about it."

Gil put his arm around her waist, "We are happy, who cares what he thinks."

Every time they had a few minutes Gil and Sara would talk about the baby, where they wanted the nursery, what they were going to do about child care. One night Sara asked him about a name. "Well, on your next visit you should be far enough along to tell the sex. Let's wait until then," Gil suggested.

"Makes sense to me," Sara said. "What do you want, a son or a daughter?" she asked.

"I don't know," Gil said, "All I know is, whatever it is, I want the baby to be healthy and for everything to easy for you."

Sara laughed, "They don't call it labor for nothing."

"You will laugh all the way through labor," Gil said. "I will?" Sara said.

"I am going to stand next to you and tickle you the whole time," Gil said as he started tickling her.

"Stop." Sara said laughing so hard she fell backwards on the bed. Gil stopped tickling her and started kissing her. "Now that is where I wanted you," Gil said as he started unbuttoning her pajama top.

"Oh no you don't," Sara said pushing him over on his back. She straddled him and started unbuttoning his top.

"That is the way you want it," Gil said smiling at her. Every so often Sara liked to be the one in control, she liked to take the lead. Gil was beginning to like it that way.

"Yes," she said. Sara planted small kisses all over his face, and then her kisses moved to his chest. She slipped her hand down under the waistband of his bottoms, finding his manhood and stroked it. "MMM," he groaned, "feels so good."

"I know what you want," Sara said, "but you are going to have to wait for it." She stopped what she was doing and just went back to tiny kisses and running her fingers up and down his inner thigh coming close to but not touching his manhood.

"Saraaaaaa, please," Gil begged. "Not now," she told him. Sara ran her finger across the crouch of his pajama bottoms with just enough pressure for him to feel it and she stayed there just enough to tease him.

Gil tried to grab Sara's hand to make it stay where he wanted it.

"No no," Sara said, "soon but not now." She slipped her hand back again and just lightly touched his head, Gil groaned, and then she pulled her hand out again. She kept playing like this for, what seemed to Gil as forever, but it was only a few minutes.

Sara slipped his bottoms off she heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his thigh. She looked into his eyes as her tongue gently slid up the length of his manhood, stopping only when she reached the head to place a tender kiss. Sara could taste Gil's pre cum, she knew he was about to climax. Sara released Gil's throbbing manhood from her mouth and changed her position so she was over it.

Sara lowered herself on him. He took her breasts in his hands and massaged her nipples as she moved her hips. Sara controlled the depth, continually hitting her g-spot. Her knees and legs started to quiver as her climax neared.

Gil released her breasts and took her hips in his hands to help her. They looked into each others eyes, the look they had come to know that meant 'I am ready'. Gil thrust deeper, harder and faster burying himself completely in and they both climaxed at the same time.

Sara's was exhausted she fell forward and lays her head on his chest. Neither of them had the strength to move so they lay that way until their breathing returned to normal and their muscles stopped quivering.

Sara rolled from top him to her side. Suddenly Gil sat up, on his face was a look of pure fear. "Darling, what is it?" she asked. "The baby? I didn't think about what this might do to the baby," Gil said feeling guilty.

Sara pulled him back down, "Nothing," she said, "I called the nurse and asked her. She said as long as it did not hurt me, it was alright. Right up to the end."

Gil let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I might have hurt something," Gil said. Sara didn't answer, Gil could tell by her even breathing she had fallen asleep.

"I love you," Gil said. Moving his hand to her stomach, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11

Sara and Gil had decided that the extra room next to theirs would be the best place for the nursery. They also decided to wait until they found out the gender before they painted. "What little boy wants pink ribbons?" Sara told Gil. "You think it is a boy?" Gil asked. "I want to give you a son," Sara said kissing him.

Before they knew it April 1st came around. Their appointment was for 9 in the morning, before shift was over everyone was playing April Fool's jokes on each other. 10 minutes before end of shift Gil got called to a DB in the desert. There was a lot of insect activity and he was needed to help determine TOD.

"I am sorry, darling," he told Sara, "I have to go."

"I understand," she said. "Catherine said she would drop me at Dr. Webb's office. You come over when you get finished." Sara understood, she just did not like it.

Gil kissed her good bye then left. He hated missing any appointments, but mostly this one. They were going to do a sonogram and, hopefully, find out what their baby was going to be.

"I think Gil should have told them to jump off a bridge,"

Catherine said as they pulled up to the doctor's office.

"Catherine, you know him better then that," Sara said.

"I know, but he should have anyway," Catherine said laughing, "You want me to hang around?"

"No, it's ok. You take off. I am sure Gil will be here soon," Sara told her.

Sara went back to the exam room. Dr. Webb checked everything out, "Ok let's take a look," he said. He applied the jel to her abdomen.

"That's chilly," Sara said. Dr. Webb giggled. He looked all around, checking head size and length. "Judging by fetal size, I was right. Everything looks fine. I can see the gender, do you want a look?" Dr. Webb asked.

"Yes," Sara said excitedly.

Dr. Webb showed Sara what the baby was then printed out a picture. The computer had an arrow pointing the head, heart, feet, hands and genitalia. He told her to make an appointment for the next month. "I am sorry Mr. Grissom had to miss this," the doctor said. "Show him the picture and tell him we will do another sonogram then."

After Sara was finished with everything she called Gil and told him she would be across the street in the park waiting for him.

Sara walked into the park and sat on a bench, she kept looking at the picture. "It is remarkable," Sara thought. "Look at what our love has made."

A little latter Gil walked up and sat next to her. "I am so sorry," he said, "It took a little longer then I thought it would."

"It is ok. I only finished a little while ago," Sara said taking his hand. "Dr. Webb said we can do another one next month."

"So are we having a boy or a girl?" Gil asked no longer able to contain his curiosity.

"Yes," Sara said. "Yes what? A boy or a girl?" Gil asked again.

"Yes a boy, yes a girl," Sara said looking at the picture.

Gil looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, now I get it - April Fool," he said. "Come on, hon. What are we having, "he asked.

Sara sighed, and handed him the picture.

Gil looked at it unable to believe what was before his eyes, "Oh my goodness. Twins?"

"I told you," Sara said, "Yes a boy, yes a girl. And it is not an April Fool's Day joke."

Gil just kept saying "twins." Finally, believing what his eyes were seeing, he said, "I guess we better double up on our order." Sara said she agreed.

"Let's walk," Gil said. He took Sara's hand and they walked across the park to the store. They had been there a couple of days ago and ordered a crib, dresser, rocker and changing table along with several other things.

"They are not here yet, Mr. Grissom," the clerk said.

"I know, Johnnie," Gil said, "Mrs. Grissom and I need to add a few things to the order."

"Ok shoot," Johnnie said grabbing a pen and order blank. Gil told him they needed another crib, dresser and changing table. "Twins?" Johnnie said. "How cool. Congratulations."

At the house they were standing in the room that would become the nursery. They were picturing where what would go. They also were talking about paint and what not. They decided to go unisex, one wall was going to have pictures of baby animals. One was going to have bugs, not gross ugly ones, but lady bugs and butterflies and grasshoppers. One they decided was going to be a mural - an ocean scene. When it came to the fourth wall - they both drew a blank.

They were sitting on the porch watching Hank and talking about baby names. Sara wanted GILBERT to which Gil highly objected so she settled on RYAN, Gil's middle name. There was no doubt what the middle name would be; JAMES, because Brass meant so much to both of them. Sara objected even more strongly then Gil did when he suggested they use SARA. "Absolutely not!" Sara told Gil, "But I do have an idea - JADE." Sara and her mother both shared that name as a middle name, "and we can use your mother's name." Their children would be, RYAN JAMES and RACHEL JADE.

"I have a fantastic idea," Sara said. "Johnnie said the things we ordered will be here in a week. How about we have the gang over to help us get it ready?"

"I like that idea," Gil said. "We can ask them at work tonight." "Now my love, we need to get some sleep," Gil said as he stood releasing a loud yawn after calling Hank they went to bed.

"I love the way you feel laying next to me," Gil said. Sara cuddled a little closer, "And I love lying next to you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

That shift before he handed out the assignments Gil said, "Sara and I were wondering if you all would like to come over to the house next weekend and help us with the nursery? The stuff we ordered will be in by then."

Sara added, "We could have lunch too." They all said they would be happy to come. "Great," Gil said," Nick, you can bring Sophia if you want. Jim is bringing Annie."

"What did the doc say you were having?" Nick asked. Sara looked at Gil and smiled, at the same time they said "twins."

"TWINS! Man when you do something Grissom you do it right," Warrick said.

"A boy and a girl," Sara said.

"I strongly suggest you people stop talking about babies and get yourselves to work. You are not paid to hang around here, you are paid to solve crimes." The very angry voice came from Ecklie who had been standing in the doorway.

"Let's get things going," Gil said quite upset, "I don't want to get anyone in trouble." "But me," Gil said to himself suddenly feeling the urge to punch Ecklie square in the face.

"I have a half a mind to tell him just what I think of him," Sara said, "Man I wish I still had my morning sickness."

Everyone laughed.

Gil handed Warrick and Nick a possible suicide. A young man was found hanging in his cell. "There is NO way I would send the ladies into that place," Gil told the fellas. They agreed with him. Catherine and Sara had a dumpster call. A bartender had found a body in his dumpster when he took out the trash. Gil was going to give Greg his final proficiency.

Catherine handed Gil a large brown envelope, "If I keep doing your work maybe I should get your pay." Catherine told him jokingly.

"What is this?" Gil asked.

"My paperwork," Catherine said. "Remember, you had forms you had to fill out after Warrick and I got married."

"Darn," Gil said, "I knew I forgot something."

"That is why I did them," Catherine said. Looking over at Sara Catherine said, "It is a good thing there are no more ladies on our team."

"Why is that?" Sara asked laughing already knowing the answer.

"I am getting tired of filling out the forms," Catherine said laughing as they walked out the door.

Grissom looked at them both and just shook his head. He sat at his desk, signed the papers and put then in his 'out' basket so the interoffice delivery person could pick them up. Greg walked in, "Ready boss" he said.

They were going to a double homicide in the REGENCY hotel. At the scene Gil looked at Greg. "Ok, this is your scene. I will be watching you."

Greg pulled in a deep breath, let it out then got started. He questioned the officer in charge, the maid who found the bodies and Dave. He collected evidence, took pictures. Greg then went to the morgue and did the fallow-up there. After everything was finished, Greg wrote up the paper and handed it to Grissom

"You think it was a murder/suicide? Why?" Gil asked.

Greg nervously explained how he came to his conclusion. Grissom questioned him some more. Gil could see the little light come on it Greg's head as he realized something.

Greg yelled "DAMN" then took off. Gil sat back in his chair and smiled. "I think the boy got it," Gil said to Jim. "I think you might be right, "Jim replied.

Greg came back in, handed Gil a revised paper. Gil sat and read it, "Good job."

"You knew," Greg said.

"Yes," Gil told him. "I told them to tell you it was a double homicide. I wanted to see if you could figure it out. You did. It was a double suicide."

"It just took me forever to figure it out, "Greg said certain he had failed.

"But you did figure it out," Gil said. "No one expects perfection, you stuck with it and followed it to the end. That is what you are supposed to do. Congratulations. You passed."

The rest of the team came into Gil's office and offered their congratulations too.

"Grissom, my office NOW." Ecklie yelled.

"What one?" Sara asked giggling to herself.

"Don't be a smart ass," Ecklie said walking away.

"It's for me," Gil said walking away. "I told you so," Jim said.

"What is that all about?" Sara asked. "Gil will tell you if he wants to," was all Jim would say.

Sara was not satisfied with Jim's answer, she followed Gil to Ecklie's office, she hoping to be able to ease drop.

Before she could get there Ecklie had shut and locked the door. He was standing behind his desk, banging his fist on the desk and yelling. Gil was calmly standing there not saying anything. After some more yelling Gil picked up the phone and handed it to Ecklie. Ecklie slammed it down and pointed to the door. Gil walked out, looked at Sara and said "It was nothing."

Gil walked away. "Nothing my tush," Millie, Ecklie's secretary said. "Conrad forgot to turn his intercom off."

Sara asked her what it was all about.

"Well, Ecklie was chewing Gil out because he did not fallow a direct order. Gil was to give you and Catherine the jail thing. Then, very calmly Gil said he was not going to let any lady, let along his wife, go to a place like that. Then Ecklie said he wanted to see if you could handle yourself in that kind of environment and Gil told him that you are a better CSI then he ever could be. Then Ecklie threatened to have him suspended. And Gil said he couldn't so Ecklie said he should call the sheriff and Gil handed him the phone. Gil said that he would like to have Ecklie explain why he would intentionally send women into a place full of violent men, with so little supervision then Ecklie told him to get the hell out of his office." Millie pulled in a deep breath, she had relayed the conversation so quickly she hardly had time to breath.

"Thanks Millie," Sara said.

After a little while Sara walked into Gil's office. He had been talking to the rest of the crew about their cases. Gil and Sara had stayed very professional as far as physical contact went, Gil had insisted on it.

Sara walked over to Gil, putting her arms around his waist, Sara pulled him to her and kissed him. "I love you," Sara said.

Gil was shocked by what she had done. "Sara .... " he just did not know what to say.

"Millie told me," Sara said. "I'll see you at the house."

Sara walked away. "I don't know what to say," Gil said to the others. "I guess I should apologize, that was not at all professional."

They all looked at each other, Jim had told them everything while Grissom was with Ecklie. "We did not see a thing


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13

Gil pulled into the driveway, Sara was already there. She was sitting on the porch with Hank at her feet.

"Hi love," Sara said. Gil scowled at her. "You're still upset because I kissed you at the lab."

"Somewhat," he said.

"I have breakfast ready," Sara said, "Then you need to get some rest. You have to work tonight."

They ate, mostly in silence. Gil was still not sure what to make of Sara's actions. "Now lets get to bed," he said when they had finished. "You go," Sara told him. "I have some things to do. Anyway, I don't have to go in tonight," she added.

"You what?" he said, "I never took you off the schedule."

"Ecklie suspended me for a week," Sara told Gil.

"Why?" Gil asked.

"You know me - open mouth insert foot - well I did. Millie told me about what happened in Ecklie's office. After you left I went in and talked to him."

"What could you have possibly said that warranted a suspension," Gil asked.

"I just told him exactly what I thought of him, he told me to apologize, I told him to fly a kite and he said I could take a week off," Sara said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Sara you should not have," Gil said.

"You defended me, I defended you," Sara said, "so drop it and go to bed and anyway there are a million things I need to do to get ready for the arrival of our children."

"Only if you come with me," Gil said smiling.

"Now why would you want me there," Sara asked a twinkle in her eye.

Gil did not need to say a word, his eyes said it all.

Sara smiled as she followed him to their room. By now Hank had learned that there were certain times he could not go with the humans, and he was sure NOW was one of them.

Gil and Sara kissed as they undressed each other, throwing the covers aside Sara lay down and held her arms out to her husband.

Gil's lips found Sara's as his hand explored her womanhood. Deep groans passed through Sara's lips into Gil's mouth as he pumped his fingers while his thumb was rubbing her clit. Sara let a muffled scream when Gil moved his lips from hers to her nipples. Sara's intense climax caused her juices to cover Gil's hand. "I love you," Gil whispered. Sara tried to express her love for him but no words would pass through her lips. Sara caught up in the pleasure her husband had given her. Gil smiled at her as he seductively licked Sara's honey from his fingers. Sara took Gil's hand and sucked at his fingers too, never had anything ever so aroused him.

Gil kissed Sara and started to rise above her so he could enter her. "No," Sara whispered lovingly, "I want to taste you." Gil lay on his back, Sara kissed and licked her way from his lips to his manhood.

Sara held nothing back, she knew just what to do to please her husband. Gil was moaning as her hands found his hard throbbing manhood. Sara used one hand to pump while the other found his balls, all the while sucking and kissing the head.

Sara knew there was one thing that would make Gil's climax even more intense, she stopped sucking but continued stroking him. Softly at first, and then harder. Sara moved her head so Gil could watch her hands work him. Sara had one hand around his erection, and the other cupped his balls and massages them. Just seeing Sara's hands on him, seeing her enjoying touching him, almost sent Gil over the edge, he loved to watch his wife.

Feeling the pre cum on her fingers Sara took his head back into her mouth. Gil grabbed the sheets as Sara ever so slowly, licked all the way down his length and then teasingly back up again. "Ssssaaraaaaaa…," Gil screamed. Sara had held Gil at the peak of release until he thought he could no longer stand it. Gil released himself, as his body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure his wife gave him. Sara lovingly swallowed all he had to offer.

Sara kissed her way back to Gil's lips, after sharing a passionate kiss Gil lay nestled against her, his head resting on her shoulder. Gil kissed her breast, "You defiantly know what relaxes me." Sara smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, she held Gil that way as they both fell asleep.

Sara used her week off to do some more shopping for baby things, she would need two of each. Sara also researched child care. She and Annie put together a menu for lunch.

At the lab Ecklie managed to stay away from Grissom.

That was a good idea because Gil was still upset.

The week passed quickly. Saturday morning the team showed up at the Grissom house. Greg had asked Wendy to come with him. They emptied out the room and cleaned it. The walls were finished, a new coat of paint for the ceiling and new carpet lay. The work seemed to go quickly, as the friends worked, talked and just enjoyed each others company. With the work done all they could do was to wait for the delivery.

Sara said that now would be a good time to eat. Everyone agreed that now would be a good time to eat, the work had made them hungry. They had sandwiches and a veggie plate and fruit. Annie had made a homemade chicken noodle soup too. Everyone was sitting around the living room talking when the delivery truck pulled up. Everything was unloaded and the furniture put where Sara wanted it. After the mess was cleaned up, they were all standing around admiring their handy work. Hank, being an intelligent dog, just stayed out of the way of the humans.

Sara told them she had one more thing to add. Gil had placed two hooks over each crib but did not tell anyone why.

"We have named the babies," Sara said. "The children are named after special people in our lives and we are placing pictures of these people over each crib." She handed Gil two pictures.

"Our daughter will be Rachel, after Gil's mother. (He hung her picture.) Jade after my mother." (He hung the other.) In the picture of Sara's mother was a smaller picture of Sara. "Jade is Sara's middle name," Gil explained.

"Our son will be Ryan, Ryan was Gil's fathers name and is Gil's middle name," Sara said, as Gil hung a picture of his father with a smaller picture of him. "For our son's middle name we chose someone not related but someone who has been a very special part of our lives," Sara said handing Gil the last picture. There was no need to say the name out loud, Gil just hung the picture. The room was quiet, Gil walked over to Jim and (quite out of the ordinary for him) hugged him.

Sara hugged him too. "Thank you, we wanted you to know just how special you are to us," Sara told him. Tears filled Jim's eyes, he wanted to say something but couldn't. A sign was hung on the door, RACHEL JADE and RYAN JAMES GRISSOM.

They congratulated each other on a job well done. It was well past 9 pm when they finished with everything. They all said their good nights and left.

Gil and Sara headed for bed, totally exhausted it took no time at all for them to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

The next shift Gil and Sara were sitting in his office.

Catherine and Warrick came in. "Hey Sara," Catherine said," Something has been bugging me."

"What's that?" Sara asked. "You said that Jade was for your mother. I remember you telling me your mother was Laura?"

"It was Laura," Sara said. "Jade was her middle name also."

"Ha! Told you so," Warrick said, "You owe me."

Gil looked at Warrick, "You bet on anything don't you?"

"Yep," Warrick said laughing.

"What did you win?" Nick asked walking into the door. Warrick started to say something and Catherine just gave him a look. "Oh," Nick said, "That look says it all."

"Alright children," Gil said, "Let's get some work done." He handed out the assignments for the evening. Gil had put Sara with Nick, he wanted to keep her with him but he had to stay with Greg.

"Nick, I need a minute," Gil said. Everyone else left. "What's up boss?" Nick asked. "Keep an eye on her for me, please," Gil said.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to my little sis," Nick said smiling.

"I know she gets upset when I worry about her, but I can't help it, "Gil said.

"I would wonder what kind of husband you were if you didn't," Nick replied. "I'll take care of her." Gil thanked him.

"What was that all about?" Sara wanted to know.

"Griss and I am going to pick up a couple of hookers tonight. He just told me he wants three," Nick said.

Sara rolled her eyes, "All you would have had to do was say it was none of my business."

"Get in and drive," Nick said, laughing.

At their scene Nick was thrilled to see Sophia. He could not hold back the smile.

"You're really serious about her," Sara said.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Nick said. "Good for you," Sara said, "I am happy for you."

Sophia told them that there was a group of boys hanging out on the basketball court when three others came up and tried to chase them off. The first group would not budge so a fight broke out.

"The trio that started things took off," Sophia said, "All these are from the first set."

Nick and Sara walked onto the court. Three boys had been seriously hurt and were on their way to the hospital, one was dead and one more only had minor injuries. Sara went to the one boy, "I am Sara Grissom from the crime lab. Can you tell me anything about the boys that started this?"

"Yeah," the boy said, "They all be dead when I get my hands on them."

"You need to let the police handle this," Sara said. "The cops ain't goina do nothin bout those chickens," he said, "Me and my boys will. You can bet your sweet ass on that."

Sara decided she was not going to get anywhere with him so she just took fingernail scrapings and swabbed a blood area that did not appear to be his blood. Nick was talking to Dave about the one boy who did not make it when around the corner came a speeding van.

"Hit the deck," Nick yelled. He had seen a weapon sticking out the van window. As the van flew by shots were fired. Nick and Sophia jumped into her car and took off after them.

As Sara stood up she looked at Dave, "Let me guess, the missing trio?" David raised his head, Sara could tell he was scared.

"You ok?" Sara asked. "Yeah," Dave replied still a little shaky, "This is the first time I was ever shot at."

Sara smiled at him, "My first time I wet my self."

"I thought I was going to," Dave said.

"Sara, your knee is bleeding," Dave said.

"Nothing major," Sara said, "I must have skinned it when I hit the pavement."

Sophia and Nick came back, they got out of the car. "No luck," Nick said.

"I was able to broadcast a description of the van and a particle on the plate that's a start," Sophia said, "Anyone hurt?" "Dave is shaken up and I banged my knee but nothing to worry about," Sara said.

Nick went over to her, "You will need to get that looked at."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sara said.

He motioned for a paramedic. He cut her jeans so he could check out her knee.

"Darn," Sara said, "A waist of a new pair of jeans."

The paramedic cleaned and dressed her knee.

"They found the van," Sophia said after she had answered her phone. "It was abandoned in the school parking lot."

Sara and Nick loaded everything into the Danali and followed Sophia.

In the parking lot Nick and Sara processed the van. They lifted a lot of prints and some hair and bullet casings. Everything was taken back to the lab. Sara dropped everything where it belonged then made a stop in the ladies room.

Washing up she seen someone she did not know. "Hello," the lady said. "I am Helen Woods."

Sara remembered Gil talking about Ecklie's secretary, Helen, who had been on personal leave.

"Hi, I am Sara," she said.

"From San Francisco?" Helen asked.

"Yes," Sara said not sure how she knew.

"Well it is good to meet you, Mrs. Ecklie," Helen said.

Sara about fell over. "Mrs. Ecklie?" Sara said.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said, "Have you two not married yet?"

"Excuse me?" Sara said.

"Just before I left Mr. Ecklie told me there was a CSI from San Francisco, a new lady named Sara, and he was quite taken by her."

"Well I am Sara and I did come from San Francisco," she said, "But I'm married to Gil Grissom."

"Oh! I am so sorry," Helen said, "Maybe he meant a different Sara."

Sara walked into Gil's office, a confused look still on her face. "What is it?" Gil asked. Sara told him about her conversation with Helen.

"That explains a lot," Gil said.

"What?" she asked.

"A week before I went back to San Francisco Ecklie had been there for a supervisor's conference," Gil said.

"Oh yes, I remember," was Sara's reply. "My supervisor hosted it. I thought Conrad looked familiar."

"When I called and told him I wanted to bring you back Ecklie said 'yes' fast. My first day back I had told the crew about us. Ecklie was standing in the doorway. He had to have heard."

"Slow down," Sara said. "Are you trying to tell me that ..... "

"Ecklie has the hot's for you," Gil said chuckling. "May still for all I know," he added laughing by now.

"Son of a ....." Sara said.

"No potty mouth," Gil said laughing still.

"Breath one word of this to anyone," Sara said," and you are going to know what celibacy feels like."

"Yes my love," Gil said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15

Grissom was still smiling about the whole "Mrs. Ecklie" thing when Hodges and Wendy walked in.

"Where's Greg?" David asked.

"He's in AV going over some tapes we just brought in on our case," Gil answered.

"I just wanted to thank him for taking Wendy to your place the other day. I had intended to come but got called into work at the last minute," Hodges told Gil and Sara.

"We were wondering where you were," Sara said.

"Well I have to run, please thank him for me," David said as he left.

"Sara. I got a hit on that blood evidence you brought in," Wendy said handing her a slip of paper.

"Jeff Wilson? Why dose that name sound familiar?" Sara wondered.

"Wasn't that drug dealer you put away last month a Wilson?" Sara asked Gil.

"Yes. His name was Henry. I believe there was a younger brother named Jeff," Gil replied taking out some notes, "Yes, I thought so. Jeff was arrested too but his case was dismissed because he is only 15 and no one could prove for sure he was at the apartment."

"Well we can prove for sure he was involved with what happened at the basketball court and he was involved in the drive by. His prints and blood were on the steering wheel of the van," Sara said. "I'm going to call Jim and have him picked up. Not to mention the fact it is his fault that a brand new pair of jeans were ruined," she said looking at her knee. Sara was leaving to change her jeans she called Brass.

"What lady is taking up all of Greg's time now days? I have tried to catch him at home to thank him but he's never there," Wendy asked.

"Catherine's mother," Gil said.

"WHAT?" Wendy said, "He's dating Catherine's mother?"

Gil laughed, "No. They are co-authoring a book. It's about old Vegas. You know, the mobsters, gangsters and what not; all that stuff that happened in old Vegas."

"Greg always said he was going to," Wendy said, "And Lilly is a good one to help him out."

"I need to get back to work," Wendy said, "See you all later."

Sara stuck her head in Gil's office, "Gotta run. Jim has the arrest warrant."

"Bye," Gil said, "and be careful." Sara blew him a kiss and showed him the sign for 'I love you' as she walked out.

As they pulled up to the apartment where Jeff Wilson lived Brass looked at Sara, "What's the rule?"

"Don't go in until the scene has been cleared," Sara said is a sing song child like voice.

"Good, I can't have my name sake hurt because his Momma wants to play hero," Jim said smiling.

Sara stood outside the door while Jim and the other officers cleared the apartment. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Jeff. He had started to come out the apartment next door but ducked back in when he seen the police cars. Knowing the only other way out was a fire escape, Sara walked around to the side of the building. Sara was waiting for him, as his feet hit the ground Sara pointed her weapon at him. "LVPD, on your knees and hands on top your head."

He turned and was about to run, "Don't do anything stupid," Sara said cocking her gun, "I'm still pissed about the jeans."

Wilson froze. When he heard voices in the back yard Jim followed them and found Sara. "Look who I found," Sara said as Jim cuffed him. "He must want to be a fireman," she said smiling, "cause he was climbing down the fire escape."

Sara and Jim questioned him. He refused to give them the names of the other two boys involved.

"Then I guess you will be the only one going away for life," Brass said.

"What ya talkin about," he asked.

"One of the boys you beat up at the basketball court didn't make it," Sara told him.

"That makes it murder," Brass said. "So you are looking at 1 count of murder, 3 counts of attempted murder and 1 count of assault." Brass said.

"And that does not include the charges connected with the drive by shooting," Sara added.

"Hey, if you want to take the rap all by your self, I don't care," Jim said.

That seemed to be enough to convince him to give up the other two involved. Warrants were issued and arrests made. With that case wrapped up, Sara went back to the lab.

"Grissom wants to see you in his office," Nick said as she came in the door.

Sara walked in, Gil was standing behind his desk. He didn't look at all happy.

"HI," Sara said smiling at him.

"That's not going to work," Gil said in his "supervisors" voice.

Normally a smile would have gotten Sara out of any trouble she was in, it always usually melts his heart.

"I thought I told you to be careful?" Gil said.

"I was," Sara told him. "I stayed outside until the apartment was cleared, just like I was told to do. It's not my fault that our suspect was visiting a neighbor."

"No," Gil said, "but it was your fault that you did not tell someone you seen him so they could take care of things."

"And what? Have him half way to who knows where by time I found someone to tell?" Sara said.

"It is just that ..... " Sara cut him off. "Let's not go back down that road again," she said. "Nick or Warrick or Catherine or Greg and even you would have done the same thing."

"You're right," Gil said, "I'm sorry".

Catherine knocked on Gil's door, she and the fellas went into the office.

"Here," Catherine said handing Sara a bag. Opening the bag Sara found a new pair of jeans. She started to laugh.

"We're all tired of hearing you complain about the stupid hole in your jeans," Catherine said laughing.

"But they were ..... "

"BRAND NEW," everyone said at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 16

Sara started to laugh, "I guess I was making a big deal over a pair of jeans."

"Only a little," Gil said laughing.

"Yeah," Nick said, "about as big a deal as Catherine made over that pair of shoes that got ruined."

"Hey," Catherine said, "they were my favorite pair."

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"Don't get her going again, "Nick said.

"We were working a scene when it started to rain, I stepped into a mud puddle and my tennis shoes got ruined," Catherine said.

"Yes," Gil said, "and we bought you a new pair."

Everyone said their good byes and left for home. On the way to the house Gil told Sara that they were getting a different desk. "Ecklie is getting a new one and you know how much I like his old fashion wood one. Well Buck, the janitor, said they were going to junk it. He is bringing it to the house. I'm going to put it in the garage and strip it down and varnish it."

By time they got there Buck and his son had already unloaded it. Sara started something to eat while Gil started stripping the desk. Coming into the kitchen Gil said, "Look what I found." He was holding a letter. It was addressed to Sara.

She opened the letter and started reading it: MY DEAREST SARA, I KNOW WE HARDLY KNOW EACH OTHER BUT I JUST HAD TO TELL YOU THAT I FIND YOU A FASCINATING WOMAN. I DO NOT BELIEVE I HAVE EVER MEANT ANYONE LIKE YOU. YOUR SKILL AS A CSI IMPRESSES ME BUT YOUR BEAUTY IS BEYOND WORDS. I WILL BE TAKING SOME PERSONAL TIME IN TWO WEEKS AND COMING BACK TO SAN FRANCISCO. I WOULD BE HONORED IF YOU WOULD GO TO DINNER WITH ME SO WE CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER. I AWAIT YOUR ANSWER, CONRAD.

The letter was dated the day before she stared, the same day Gil told the team about him and Sara being involved. Sara looked at Gil, "I had no idea."

"Just how involved were you two?" Gil asked.

"Please! My supervisor hosted it, I was picked to be the driver. I took them from their hotel to the conference hall. Once I got an emergency call and Ecklie and a couple of the others decided to tag along. I did not even remember him. "Sara told him.

"Do you think I can get a raise if I remind Ecklie that he thought I was a good CSI?" Sara said laughing.

"You are likely to get suspended again, or fired," Gil said, "How about we use this for blackmail?"

"How about we get rid of this and pretend we never seen it," Sara said.

"You don't want any reminder about his love for you," Gil said giggling.

"It is a good thing I am pregnant," Sara said.

"Why is that? Gil asked.

"Because someone is headed for the couch and staying there, forever."

Gil came up behind Sara, put his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She moaned and moved closer to him. "No fair," she said. "I know," Gil said, "Want me to stop?"

"Don't even think about it, " Sara told him turning and kissing him.

Sara slowly deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as Gil responded. She felt his tongue softly beg for entrance, Sara slowly opened her mouth more, letting him in.

Gil felt Sara's skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck, the taste of her skin aroused him. A moan escaped Sara's throat from the sensations his lips were giving her. Sara was amazed by the fact that just by using his lips, Gil could bring her to such a state of arousal, and Gil was able to do things to her that no other man had ever been able to do.

"I think you said something about the couch," Gil whispered as he lift Sara and carried her into the living room. Without breaking from the kiss they undressed each other. Gil eased Sara to the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her. Gently Gil spread her legs so he could gain access to the treasure he so desired.

Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her clit and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot. Sara screamed as he continued to pump with one hand, and found her breast with the other. Gil massaged her nipple with his finger and thumb.

Gil repositioned himself so Sara could find his manhood. They soon found themselves matching each other perfectly, each pump of Gil's fingers was matched with a stroke of Sara's hand. Removing his fingers Gil eased Sara to the edge of the couch, her release was near and Gil wanted to taste it. It took only a few sucks at Sara's clit, Gil's efforts were rewarded with the sweet nectar that was Sara's juices. Gil was about to lose control of himself, gently he entered her, that was all that was needed. Sara was still trembling, her walls tightened around his more then ready manhood and seemed to almost milk his juices out with little help from Gil.

The desk getting stripped and dinner had to wait until latter, for now Mr. and Mrs. Grissom were to exhausted to do anything but lay on the couch cradled in each others arms.

After a while Gil kissed Sara, "Mrs. Grissom, I am starved." Sara smiled, "Ok Mr. Grissom."

"I have a fantastic idea," Gil said, as he helped Sara up, "Why don't we grab a shower and get dressed? It's been way to long since I took my beautiful wife out for on a date."

Sara just snickered, "Sounds good to me."

As Sara showered Gil made a few phone calls.

Sara had finished her bath and was about to dress when she seen a box from one of the many lady's stores. Opening it she found a power blue dress, the dress was just snug enough to show off her beauty but not so snug as to hinder her belly.

She dressed and went down stairs where she found Gil waiting in the living room.

"You are beautiful," he said. "Your not to shabby yourself and thank you for the dress."

Gil took her hand and walked her to the car.

Their evening started out with a gondola ride, something Sara had never done but always wanted too. "I love it," she said laying her head on Gil's shoulder, "And the full moon makes it all the better.

Next Gil took her to see "The Phantom of the Opera." Sara had seen it on television before but she assured Gil it was much more moving done on the stage.

Dinner and dancing followed the show.

Back at the house Sara asked Gil, "This has been a beautiful evening but why?" "Why?" Gil asked. "It is not my birthday or our anniversary so I was just wondering WHY?" Gil pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Because you have given me the one thing I needed to make my life complete, your love."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17

All the next shift Gil debated over rather he should confront Ecklie about the letter he had found. Gil and Sara were in the break room talking when Ecklie came in, Conrad nodded toward Sara. "I need a minute," he said to Gil.

Gil was looking at Ecklie when he noticed a tenderness in Conrad's eyes as he looked at Sara. "I'll be damned," Gil said to himself, "he does care."

Sara's phone rang, she answered it. "I got to go anyway," Sara said to Gil. "Stay safe," he told her. Gil turned to go when Ecklie said, "Did you ever love someone so much you thought your life would end without her?" Gil was not sure if he was talking to himself or to him. Gil looked at Ecklie his eyes were following Sara. "Then, before you have a chance to tell her, someone else takes her. She is so close, yet so far away. So near, yet out of reach." Ecklie seemed in his own world, so Gil just walked away.

On the way home Gil was debating over rather he should tell Sara about what Ecklie said. He decided not to.

At the house Gil put his arms around Sara. "I just wish there was words that I could use to adequately tell you just how much I love you and just how important you are to me."

Sara was not sure what brought that on, but she was more then thrilled about what happened next. The love they made that night was the most passionate yet Sara could remember.

Over the next few shifts Gil was beginning to take more notice of Ecklie. He is glad that Ecklie is being a little easier on Sara especially because of her pregnancy but he is not sure he likes the way Conrad has been looking at her. Maybe it is just his imagination. But what Ecklie had said about her keeps coming back to his mind.

Gil was more then sure that Conrad would never act on his feelings but he still felt uncomfortable when Conrad was around Sara. "You're being a fool," Gil told himself, "Sara loves you. If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous of Ecklie's feelings for her."

chapter 18

Sara was not feeling well and asked if she could leave early. Gil kissed her and told her to get some rest, he would see her after shift. After finishing his paper work he left. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed that her car was not there. Gil called her cell phone but did not get an answer. He was beginning to worry. Gil called the phone once more, then he called Brass. "Jim, something is wrong. Sara left about three hours ago and she is not home. I've tried her cell and it goes to voice mail."

"I will put out an APB on her car," Jim said.

"Thanks," Gil said, "I will be on my cell. I'm going to a couple of places she might be and retrace her route home."

An officer and Gil found her car at the same time. The car had a flat tire and her cell was on the front seat. Flashbacks of Natalie and what happened flooded his mind. "Oh my god, this can't be happening again," Gil said.

Gil was about to call in the team when his phone rang, the caller ID said ECKLIE. "Conrad, I don't have time now," Gil said.

"Hon it's me," he heard Sara's voice. "What are you doing with Ecklie's phone.

Sara chuckled, "Conrad and I are at a diner about three miles from where my car is, if you can come and get me I will explain everything.

Gil was grateful she was alright, he thanked the officer and called Jim.

At the diner Gil found Ecklie and Sara sitting at a booth. "Well, it would seem that you are in good hands now Sara so I will be on my way," Ecklie said.

"Thanks Conrad," Sara said kissing his cheek.

Ecklie and Gil's faces both turned red, Ecklie blushed and Gil was starting to get angry.

"I was on my way home and the tire went flat," Sara said, after giving Gil a kiss. "I tried to call you but I had forgotten to charge my cell phone. Conrad pulled up behind me, offered to change the tire but the spare was flat also. So we came here, Conrad dropped the tire off at the garage over there and offered to buy me coffee. I tried at least three different times to reach you."

Now Gil was the one who was embarrassed. "Gilbert Grissom," Sara said smiling, "I do believe you were jealous." "Let's just say I don't like the idea of anyone else being the knight in shinny armor who rescues my princess." Sara smiled and kissed him, "My tire should be ready."

Gil collected the tire and took Sara back to car, after changing it they headed for the house. Snuggling close together Gil told her about what Ecklie had said and how he felt.

Sara smiled, "Conrad told me about that on the way to the garage." "He said he had deep feelings for me. He also said that it was hard for him to be around me while he still had those feelings. But he had and he was glad that I had found happiness, even if it was with you."

Gil had not said anything, Sara could tell by his even breathing he had fallen asleep.

"Mr. Grissom, I love you so."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 19

Gil slept through the alarm, what was unusual for him. Sara had turned it off and took a shower. "Darling," she said kissing him, "If you want to go with me to the doctors you need to get up."

Gil stirred. "Yeah," he said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I was tempted to let you sleep," Sara told him.

"I was so worried last night," Gil said pulling Sara close to him and kissing her. "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you," Gil told Sara not wanting to let her go.

Sara smiled, "Come on, let's go see our babies."

At the doctors office Sara told him about her ordeal last night. It had rained and Sara had slipped in a mud puddle, "My husband being the worry wart he is wanted things checked out," Sara said smiling at Gil.

"Let's take a look," the doctor said applying the jel. The sonogram showed two healthy babies, Gil could not stop grinning. "Everything is fine," the doctor said. "You are four months now, you can stay in the field until you are five, but I would be happier if you got out now. After that you need to stay in the lab."

Looking at Gil he said, "Mr. Grissom, you need to make sure she contacts her supervisor and lets him know. I also think her case loads should be the lighter ones. I can write a note to him if it is necessary"

Gil smiled, "You just did." The doctor did not know that Gil was her supervisor until now.

"Make an appointment for next month, after that I want to see you twice a month until you start your eighth, then I want to see you once a week," the doctor told her.

They walked to the car, Gil was still looking at the photo from the sonogram and smiling. "I think she looks like you, "he said. Sara just giggled.

"I think we should frame the pictures," Gil said. Sara smiled. "We do need to get a baby books and have this copied, put one in each book," Gil said.

"GILBERT!" Sara screamed, "Look where you are walking." Gil had been so wrapped up in the picture and the thought of baby books that he had stepped into the street, a car missed him by a few feet.

At shift that night Gil explained to the rest of the team what the doctor told him, "So as of tonight I will be limiting her cases." Everyone agreed with Gil.

"Ok, so let's get started. Gil was handing out assignments when Ecklie came in, seeing Sara he said, "How did things go with the doctor?" Sara assured Ecklie everything was fine. "Can we have a few minutes in my office?" Conrad asked Gil.

As they were leaving Ecklie touched Sara's arm, "I am glad you are alright."

Sara was waiting in Gil's office while Gil and Conrad talked. A little later Gil came out," Everything ok?" Sara asked. "Yes," Gil said.

After shift Sara was in the break room waiting for Gil to finish up some paper work. Helen Woods came in, "Mrs. Grissom, I am so sorry for what I said before about you and Mr. Ecklie. I had no idea."

Sara told her it was alright.

"It is just that ..... Well when he came back from San Francisco you were all he ever talked about. And just now, what he told Dr. Grissom."

"What did he tell Gil?" Sara asked. Miss Woods was known as 'Ma Bell and Western Union' around the lab.

"I 'accidentally' over heard them," she said. "Mr. Ecklie was telling Dr. Grissom how lucky he was to have you. He also said that you are a very special lady and that Dr. Grissom had better make sure he takes good care of you. Then he told Dr. Grissom to make sure that you have only the easy cases until after the babies are born."

Miss Woods apologized again then left. Sara could not figure Ecklie out, not that long ago he was mad because Gil did not send her on a certain case and now he is telling Gil to make it easy for her.

"Some things are to forever stay a mystery," Sara said.

Ecklie seemed a little different, no one but Gil, Sara and Helen knew why. There were no more complaining when Gil assigned the ladies the lighter cases, nothing was said the few times Sara felt tired and either did not come in or asked to leave early. Ecklie even told Gil that he could barrow from swing shift anytime he needed someone.

Gil knew Sara loved him but his skin still crawled each time Ecklie and Sara were alone and this was not something that was going unnoticed by Sara.

A plan soon started to form in her head, the next night they would both be off and she was going to do something special for her husband.

Just as the sun was setting the next evening Sara walked up behind Gil, putting her arms around him she said, "Let's take a drive."

"Where?" he asked, heading for the door. "Trust me," Sara said, as she placed a blindfold on him.

Sara took his hand and led the way to the passenger's side of their car, each question Gil asked she only answered with a "Shhhh."

Gil could tell they were not heading into town, it was to quiet. After a while Sara stopped the car. She took his hand and led him a little way from the car.

"Ok," Sara said, "Take it off." Gil removed his blindfold to discover they were out in the middle of no mans land no houses, no noise, no traffic nothing but the clear sky and sounds of nature. Sara pointed to a blanket she had laid on the ground. Sara had brought wine and fruit and bread and cheeses with them. After they ate Gil lay back and watched the even sky, Sara snuggled close to him with her head on his shoulder, and neither said a word. Sara rose up, "Look," she whispered. Gil's eyes followed where she was pointing. "It's beautiful," she said, Sara had seen a shooting star. Gil kissed her tenderly, "Not as beautiful as you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 20

Nick, Greg and Sara were in the break room when Gil came in. "Grab your kits and let's go," he told them. They looked at each other. "Today!" he said.

They stood up and followed him out. Gil got into the Danali, the others were right behind him. As he took off Sara said, "What's up?"

"Brass called me," he said, "We're on our way to a home invasion."

"Who's?" Sara asked. She knew it was not JUST a home invasion by the way he was acting.

"Warrick and Catherine," Gil said. Sara's mouth fell open, she looked at Nick.

At the house Brass was standing outside, there was an ambulance and other police cars.

"What happened?" Gil asked Jim. "Lindsay said that they had come home from dinner. When Warrick opened the door he was jumped and knocked unconscious. She is shaky as to what happened after that. Lindsay's friend showed up to take her to school the next morning, the door was ajar. When she pushed it open she seen the blood and called 911."

"How are they?" Nick asked as they walked to the house. Jim shook his head. "Warrick has a bad head wound, someone beat the crap out of him. Catherine and Lindsay had both been hurt too." Jim pulled in a deep breath, "I think they were both raped."

The team had to step aside so the paramedics could get the gurneys out the door. "Sara, take over. I am going with them," Gil said. "You know what to do. Ecklie is sending a couple of people from swing to help."

Sara nodded. She told Greg to check outside while she and Nick started inside.

A little latter two people came to Sara, "Mrs. Grissom?" Sara turned around. "Beth Jenkins and Frank Little, Ecklie said you needed some help." Sara told Beth to hook up with Greg on the outside. Frank stayed inside with her.

At the hospital Grissom collected clothing, "Make sure you get a sexual assault exam on both the ladies." The doctor nodded, Gil stood in the waiting room.

Sara called him, "How are they?"

"They are still being checked out," he said. "I am waiting for a report."

"Were they?" Sara asked not being able to say the word.

"Brass was not wrong," was all Gil said.

"We're about done here," Sara said. "I'll be there in a few." Sara turned to Nick and shook her head YES. "Someone is going to pay big time for this one," he said.

"Mrs. Grissom," Little said, "both of their weapons are missing. And look at this." On the bedroom wall someone had written DEATH TO ALL PIGS.

"That explains the beatings," Nick said. "They discovered that Warrick and Catherine were LVPD." "Make sure you photograph that," Sara said.

Little was holding an empty bottle of nail polish, it matched the writing on the wall.

"Bag that too," Sara told him. Evidence was bagged and tagged. "Greg, get this back to the lab," Sara said. "Nick and I will go to the hospital. Call me when you find something. Beth, help him." Sara told Frank to go with them and get whatever evidence Gil had collected and get it back to the lab to be processed.

At the hospital Sara went to Gil, "Have you heard anything yet?"

Gil shook his head NO. He handed Little what he had collected. Gil, Sara and Nick were talking when Brass came in. "No word yet," Sara said.

A doctor came out and introduced himself. "Mr. Brown took the worst of it. He has several broken ribs. His whole upper body and face had been kicked. The last time I seen injuries like this was when a man got kicked by a mule. Someone did not want him to live. He lost quite a lot of blood from the head wound. Both of the ladies were also kicked and beaten, Mrs. Browns injuries are much worse then the young ladies. Both were raped. Positive for semen. I gave the other gentlemen the kits."

"When can we see them? I need to check them for evidence." Gil asked.

"One can go back now and take care of that," the doctor said. "The rest will have to wait." Nick was three feet in front of the rest, "I will take care of it."

Nick fallowed the doctor back, he went to Warrick first. "Hey!" Warrick said.

"Hey yourself," Nick said. "How are you?"

"I've seen better days," he said. Nick opened his kit, "You know what I have to do,"

"Yeah," Warrick said. "Kind of creepy being on this side of it."

They talked as Nick processed him. "I think you should take care of the ladies," Gil said to Sara.

Sara went to Catherine first. Catherine looked at Sara and tried to smile. "It is ok," Sara said.

"This is a little awkward," Catherine said.

Sara smiled, "Only a little." After all Sara had been through in the past she knew just how Catherine felt.

After all the "official" CSI work was over Sara sat next to Catherine and talked. "I don't even know what happened," Catherine said. Sara filled her in on what she knew. Lindsay came in to her mother, tears were in her eyes. Catherine took her in her arms. Sara knew this was her clue to go. Jim was in the waiting room, "They are going to be ok," Sara said. "Bruised for sure and very hurting. I am on my way back to the lab to see if we can catch the SOB's who did this. Tell Gil for me." She planted a kiss on Jim's cheek.

At the lab she went into DNA where she was told Greg was. "Lucky for us they were to stupid to use condoms," Greg said.

"Yeah, not to lucky for Lindsay and Catherine," Sara said. "BINGO!" Beth said. "A hit?" Sara asked. "Yes," Beth said and handed Sara a paper.

Sara was on her way out the door when she ran into Nick. "We have three DNA hits," Sara told him. "Let me see," Nick said. He compared them to the hits he got off prints.

"Three hits. Three matches," he said. DNA and prints matched three ex-cons, they were all cell mates.

Sara called Brass who then called their PO's. She got three addresses, with in 15 minutes the three men were in custody.

Sara and Jim were questioning one of them, Gil another and Nick the third one. No one was saying anything. Sara, Gil, Jim and Nick all meant in the hall, "We have enough evidence for an arrest with out a confession," Jim said. All three were arrested.

Gil and Sara went to the hospital. They picked up Warrick and Catherine. "You guys are going to stay with us for a while," Sara said. "You can't go back to your place anyway."

"I doubt I ever can," Catherine said. "I already got enough stuff for a few days, "Sara said.

"I called your mother," Gil said. "She said she will catch a flight back from Florida and be here as soon as she can."

"I hate she is having to cutting her vacation short, "Catherine said. Lindsay had already gotten permission to stay with a friend.

"I hope she is going to be alright, mentally?" Gil said. "This kind of thing can be traumatic." "Casey's mom is a physiologist," Catherine said. "They have a very good relationship. She said she would talk to Lindsay."

At the house Gil and Sara helped get the Brown's settled in. In their room Sara lay close to Gil, "I can't get the picture out of my head. Warrick, Catherine and Lindsay all bloody and bruised."

"I know," Gil said. "They are lucky. It could have been a lot worse."

Sara pulled closer to Gil. He kissed the top of her head, "Try and rest."

Just then one of the babies moved and kicked him. "Hey you," he said. "Hold still, Momma needs to sleep."

In the guest room Warrick was trying to get comfortable. Catherine was sitting on the side of the bed. "You ok?" he asked when he finally found a halfway comfortable spot. "Yes and no," she said. "I was thinking of all the ladies I have talked to who were victims of rape. Each time I would say - I understand how you must feel - well NOW I do know."

"Come here," Warrick said. Catherine got as close to him as she could without hurting him. "You know this does not change how I feel about you," he told Catherine.

"I know," she told him, "It does defiantly give me a different outlook as far as the job goes."

"Mrs. Brown," Warrick said. "When was the last time I told you I love you?"

"I don't know," Catherine said.

"I love you, Catherine Brown." "I love you, Warrick Brown." Both couples finally slept.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 21

The day after the assault Lily came back from Florida. She told Catherine that she and Warrick could have her house. "After all," Lily told her, "I don't need anything that big. I've been thinking about moving into a condo anyway."

Lily paid a moving company to clear out her house. Anything Lilly did not want she left there for Warrick and Catherine.

Gil and the gang packed up Catherine and Warrick's place and helped Catherine settle into her mom's place.

Warrick would be off work for at least 4 weeks and Catherine 2. Ecklie told Gil he could keep Beth Jenkins and Frank Hill for as long as he needed.

A week after Catherine and Lindsay were assaulted Catherine's doctor called her and asked her to come in to the office. "Have a seat," Dr. Roberts told her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Catherine asked. "I have the results of yours and Lindsay's tests back," he told her. Catherine was nervous, she knew all the things that could go wrong as a result of the rape.

"Lindsay's tests all came back negative. No STD's," the doctor told her.

"I was concerned the rape might have resulted in a pregnancy," Catherine told him. "I knew you were. We ran a beta HCG test on you both. Lindsay's HCGlevel is under 5 mlu/ml. This is a normal level, it means no fetus."

"Thank God," Catherine said. "But yours is over," he said.

Catherine looked at him, "My rape resulted in a pregnancy?"

"You are pregnant," Roberts said, "but your HCG level is 426 mIU/ml." Catherine looked at him totally confused, "I didn't understand a word you just said."

He smiled at her, "A HCG level that high is consistent with a 4 week old fetus."

"A 4 week old fetus?" Catherine said, "You mean ..... Warrick and I am going to have a baby?"

"That is just what I mean," he told her, "I suggest you see an OBGYN as soon as possible."

Catherine sat there still stunned. "Yes," she said. "All the other tests were negative," he told her. Catherine stood up and thanked him, she still had a far-a-way look in her eyes when she went to the waiting room.

Sara had taken Catherine to the doctor because she was still to sore to drive. "Catherine, what is wrong?" Sara asked.

Catherine looked over at her, "Pregnant?" she said more to her self then out loud, "I can't believe it."

"CATHERINE," Sara said a little louder to get her attention. Catherine looked at her.

"Who is pregnant?" Sara asked. "Me," Catherine said.

"Oh no," Sara said. "What are you going to do?" Sara knew also that rape can lead to a pregnancy.

Catherine said, "Nothing. It's not because of the rape."

"What?" Sara asked almost as confused as Catherine seemed to be.

"The doctor said I was pregnant, about 4 weeks along." "Congratulations," Sara said. "I take it by your reaction you did not know?"

"Did not know nor did we plan for it," Catherine said, "Heavens, I don't know how to tell Warrick."

"It has to be easier then how you found out, "Sara said giggling.

"True," Catherine said, finally smiling.

Sara dropped her off at her house, "Need me to come in?"

"I think I can take care of it," she said. Catherine went in the house where she found Warrick was sitting on the couch.

"How is everything?" Warrick asked her. Catherine sat next to him. "Lindsay's tests came back negative," she told him.

"That is good," he said. "And yours?" Warrick asked.

"They were all negative except one," Catherine said.

Warrick took her hand, "Darling, what is it?" She looked at him, "I am pregnant."

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Catherine smiled, "Have him. I'm 4 weeks pregnant."

"The pregnancy was not because of the rape?" Warrick said.

"No," Catherine told him, "The baby is yours."

"HOT DAMN!" Warrick yelled causing some himself some pain. "Ouch!" he said grabbing his side, "I need not to do that for a while yet. We are going to have a baby!"

Warrick kissed her, "I am so happy."

Chapter 22

Warrick called Gil, "Guess what? I am going to be a dad!"

"Congratulations," Gil said. Warrick explained about what the doctor said. "At first we thought it was because of the rape but the doc said she was at least a month along. She is going to see Doc. Webb tomorrow. Sara recommended him."

"He's good," Gil said. They talked a little longer about the house and how he was feeling.

At shift that night Frank was sitting in the break room, half asleep. "Not used to graves," Frank told Nick. Nick laughed and handed him a cup of coffee. "You will," Nick asked.

Greg and Beth were talking about his book. "I love old Vegas history," she said. "The gangsters and mobsters. They are so exciting."

Greg them told her about Sam being Catherine's dad and about Lily helping him write it. "I have another good source," Beth said. It seems that her uncle was also one of the gangsters from old Vegas. Beth invited Greg to her place for dinner the next day to meet her uncle. "Maybe Lily would like to meet him too," Greg said. They decided to invite her too.

Nick looked at Sara, "I think those two are hitting it off."

"They're a perfect match," Sara said. "She's as flaky as he is."

Gil came in, "As you all know Ecklie said Frank and Beth will be helping us while Catherine and Warrick are out. Nick, take Frank with you and finish up that case you and Warrick had started. You will have to fill him in. Greg, a skeleton has been found at the old SKYLIGHT HOTEL. They were tearing it down when the skeleton was found. Sara and I have our own DB."

Everyone left for their cases.

At the hotel Beth was taking pictures while Greg talked to the construction worker who found it. All there was left was some clothing and a few other things that were to be collected to be brought back to the lab along with the skeleton.

"Greg look," Beth called to him. She had found something and what ever it was had her excited. Greg walked over to where she was. She handed him part of a newspaper. "It was sticking out of what is left of his jacket," Beth told Greg. It was part of a newspaper dated APRIL 4,1965.

"That means he has been here since 1965," Greg said.

Back at the lab Greg made a few calls. The bones were to old for DNA, all doc could determine was the body was male - right at 6 feet 8 inches - mid to late 40's. Greg took the skull and had the face reconstructed. Greg stood looking at it, he kept turning his head from side to side, "I have seen that face someplace before."

"Herman 'Stretch' Mc Gill," a voice from behind him said. Greg turned around to see Lily standing behind him. "That looks like Stretch," she said. Lily them preceded to tell Greg and Beth about a wanta be thug named Herman Mc Gill. He had tried more then once to push his way in with the 'big boys.'

"Back in early 65 he disappeared. He stepped on the wrong set of toes and was never seen again," Lilly said.

Greg told her that there was a bullet hole in his head. Beth looked at Greg, "A mob hit?" "It appears that way," Greg said.

Gil and Sara walked in. Greg told Gil what they found. Gil said he doubted the investigation needed to go any further, who ever did this was more then likely dead. "Another chapter for my book, "Greg said.

After work Sara and Gil stopped at Warrick and Catherine's place. They were dropping off some things the Brown's needed. They sat and talked for a while, Sara told them about the bones, and what Greg and Beth found out.

Catherine laughed, "Mom does it again."

At the house Sara had beat Gil to the shower, by time he had finished she was sound asleep. Gil crawled in close to her, she rolled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 23

That night Greg and Beth picked up Lily. "If your uncle is a gangster why his he not in jail?" Lily asked Beth.

"He was not a 'gangster'," Beth said, "I miss spoke. He was an accountant."

"Really? What's his name?" Lily wanted to know.

"Walter England," Beth said.

"Wally? I was told he was dead?" Lily said surprised.

"After he testified in front of the Senate he received a lot of threats," Beth said, "The Feds got some homeless John Doe that fit Uncle Walt's description, stuck him in a car and torched it. Then they made a big deal in the papers about him dying in a car crash. Uncle Walt went to Canada and stayed there until about 6 years ago."

"Is he afraid," Greg asked, "You know ... That someone might remember him."

"He says those days are gone. Most of the people who wanted him dead are gone themselves. Anyway the 'gangsters' of these days have no idea who he is," Beth told him.

They walked into Beth's uncle's house. Beth introduced Greg. "And this is Lily ..... " That was as far as she got. "I would know Lily anywhere," Walt said. "Everyone knew Sam Braun's girl friend. I was sorry to hear about what happened to Sam," Walt said hugging Lily.

Beth told Walt about Greg's book and the fact that Lily was helping him. "This is great," Walt said, "I would love to help."

The 4 of them ate and talked. Walt had brought out a bottle of champagne, they drank as they talked. As a matter of fact they talked through three bottles, it was near 2 am before anyone noticed the time.

They all decided that everyone had drunk to much to drive, Walt offered to let them stay there. Lily and Beth took the guest room and Greg crashed on the couch.

About the time that Greg sat down for dinner, Warrick and Catherine were talking about the baby. "Dr. Webb's office called today, "Catherine said, "I have an appointment tomorrow at 10."

"Can you drive yet?" Warrick asked. "No," Catherine said, "My arm still hurts to much. Sara said she will pick us up, that is if you feel up to going."

"I'll be there with you," Warrick said. Catherine knew his ribs still hurt him, "Hon, you don't have to go this time. There will be other appointments." Warrick turned to her and kissed her, "I'll be ok. I am going."

In the Grissom house Sara had just told Gil what she was doing tomorrow. "Are you sure you are not taking on to much," Gil asked.

"I am only driving a car," Sara said smiling at Gil, "not carrying them piggy-back."

"Let me drive," he told her, "The book store is near Dr. Webb's office, I want to see if that book I ordered is in yet."

"Sounds great," Sara said, "We can all grab a bite to eat after."

Sara kissed him on the cheek as she stood to go get a glass of juice. She giggled as she walked into the kitchen. "I love him so," she said to herself.

You see - She knew he was lying. Sara knew Gil had no book on order. She also knew it was his way of saying I LOVE YOU and I WORRY ABOUT YOU.

Chapter 24

The next day Gil dropped Warrick and Catherine at the doctor's office. He and Sara were sitting in the park that was across the street.

"I thought you were going to check on that book?" Sara said smiling.

"Book? Oh yeah! I .. I called earlier, it is not in," Gil said trying to cover his lie.

"Gilbert," she said kissing is cheek, "You know I can see straight through you."

"You're right," he said, "There is no book. I just ...;"

"Love me and worry about me," Sara said finishing Gil's thought.

He put his arm around her and she laid her head against him. "Guilty," he said.

They had been sitting there for a while talking about the babies when Warrick and Catherine came up to them.

"Will you two get a room and take that mushy stuff out of the park," Warrick said.

"How is everything?" Sara asked Catherine.

"Perfect. I told Dr. Webb about the beating and rape he said that I was not far enough along yet for it to have hurt the baby," Catherine said.

"Thank goodness," Sara said.

"Let's eat," Warrick said, "I am starved." Gil asked if he felt up to walking or if he needed him to get the car. "I'm feeling better," Warrick said. "I'm not sure I will need the full 6 weeks the doc said I needed."

"Yes you will," Catherine, Gil and Sara all said at the same time. They walked to a small diner on the far end of the park. As they were getting up to leave Greg and Beth came in the diner.

"Hello," Beth said. Gil introduced Beth to Warrick and Catherine. "You are Catherine," Beth said shaking her hand. "I have heard a lot about you." Catherine looked at her funny.

"Your Mom and my uncle," Beth explained. "Yes," Catherine said, "Mom told me that Greg found someone else's brain to pick for his book."

"She also said she knows your uncle," Catherine added. "Yes," Beth said looking at Greg for help.

"Her uncle said he would like to meet you," Greg told Catherine.

"ME? Why?" Catherine wondered.

"Uncle Walt knew Sam Braun. He said he would like to meet the 'little lady' that Sam talked about all the time."

Catherine told Beth to set it up and then let her know.

After they ate, Gil took the Browns to the same store where he and Sara ordered their baby things.

Gil introduced them to Johnnie. After they were finished looking around Catherine gave Johnnie her order. Johnnie said, "Let's hope you don't have to double up on everything like the doc and his Mrs. did."

"I will shoot myself," Warrick said. "You will not have to," Catherine said smiling, "I will do it for you."

Gil took them home, and then he and Sara went home.

Gil had finished up some research he was doing then went toward the bedroom to get ready for work. In the nursery he saw Sara sitting in the rocker.

"Are you ok?" Gil asked. "Yes," Sara said, "I was just sitting here thinking."

"About?" Gil asked walking over to her.

"What kind of mother I will be," she told him. "I am so scared I will screw things up. You know I have a habit of doing that." Gil smiled at Sara, took her hand and helped her up. Then he put his arms around her, "You are going to be a great mother," Gil told her. "I doubt I have ever meant anyone with so much love and so much compassion as you have. The way you throw yourself into everything you do, you always give 100%+ of your self. I don't see how you can fail."

Sara kissed him, "And if I do screw up you will be right here to help me."

"I always am," Gil told her," no more then a smile away."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 25

Gil had finished his shower and was dressing for work as Sara came out of the bathroom. He looked over at her and smiled, and then he took a few steps toward her.

"Don't even think about it Gilbert Grissom," she told him. "We don't have enough time."

"Then maybe you should not come in here with just a towel on," Gil told her. "You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you."

Before Sara could say anything Gil was standing in front of her, his arms around her and the towel on the floor.

Gil started kissing her neck as he ran his hand up and down her back. Sara was having a hard time resisting him, he knew just what to do to break down her defenses. His kiss was becoming more passionate.

"Gilbert," Sara said just barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Gil moaned, his manhood already starting to respond to the kisses he had given her.

"Please," was her reply, "Stop."

Gil looked at her, this was the first time she had ever asked him to STOP.

"Are you alright?" Gil asked more concerned then upset.

"I am fine," Sara said, regaining control. Then she realized how hurt he looked. "Darling, you know I love you and you know just how much I enjoy being with you in that special way," she told him tenderly stroking his cheek. "But we are already running late and we have to make that stop before we get to the lab."

Gil smiled at her, "You are right. But you owe me."

"Promise," Sara told him.

"All right," Gil said, "I'll hold you to that. Now I am getting out of here. I can't be responsible for my actions if I stay in here with you much longer." He gently kissed her and turned to leave.

"Gil," Sara said, "Thank you." "You are welcome, but I am not sure for what?" Gil told her completely confused.

"For stopping when I asked you too," Sara said in response to the confused look on her husbands face.

"You know I would never force myself on you," he told her. "I know," Sara told Gil, "now scram so I can dress."

Gil went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and he took a big drink of it. Sara came in the kitchen, reached in front of him and grabbed one herself. Gil kissed her cheek, "Even dressed you still turn me on."

"That is because you're a horny old man," Sara said smiling at him.

Gil and Sara got into the car, stopped at Catherine and Warrick's and dropped of the things they needed to give them then headed off for the lab.

Walking into the break room Nick looked at them then at his watch, "5 minutes late."

Gil raised his eyebrow, "I think I have a decomp tonight."

"Did I say 5 minutes LATE? I meant 5 minutes early," Nick said.

Everyone laughed. Nick and Greg had a car jacking. Gil and Sara had a sexual assault, the victim was in the hospital. Gil was talking to the doctor while Sara was talking to the victim. The doctor told Gil the lady had been raped and severely beaten.

"Who called you?" the lady asked.

"The doctor did," Sara told her. "No," the lady said, as she started to cry. "Please, I will be in trouble."

By this time Gil had walked in, the lady turned to her side she would not say anything else. Sara walked over to Gil "I think you better leave."

Gil nodded and left, he stood just out of her sight but where he could still hear.

"It is ok Grace," Sara said. She looked back at Sara. "How will you be in trouble?" Sara asked. "Do you know who did this to you?" Grace nodded her head. "Who?" Sara asked. "Joe. But you can't arrest him. It was my fault." "How is it your fault?" Sara asked. "I told him NO - STOP," Grace said.

"You have a right to say no," was Sara's reply. "You don't understand," Grace said," Joe is my husband. He came home from work, kissed me and started to unhook my bra. I asked him to stop, told him I had a headache. He got mad and did this."

Sara looked at her, "Grace, rape is rape. Your husband has to stop if you say stop."

Gil heard everything, he called Brass. Sara walked out of Grace's room after collecting evidence and picking up the rape kit. Sara stopped and looked at Gil, "I love you."

Brass picked up the husband and was questioning Joe. "Why am I here?" Joe asked. Brass told him he was being charged with assault and rape. He insisted he raped no one, it was then that Brass told him it was his wife.

"My wife? Are you out of your mind? A man can't rape his wife," Joe said laughing, "That's why you marry them so you can put it to them when ever you want, they have no say in it. I mean, that's what a wife is for - right? Sex and house work."

Brass didn't answer him. "Well it's true, right," Joe said again. Jim looked at him, "NO means NO. No matter who it is that is saying it." Jim then told the officer to take Joe to booking.

After shift Gil was sitting on the bed reading. Sara came from the bathroom, once again in just a towel. She stood in front of him, took the book from his hand.

Letting the towel fall to the floor she bent down and kissed him, "I always keep my promises."

Chapter 26

Sara was lying next to Gil, wrapped in his arms. She let out a deep sigh.

"Hon," Gil asked, "what is wrong?" "I was thinking about Grace," Sara said. "Why do men do it?"

"I would guess because they think that a man owns his wife's body and she has no right to tell him NO," Gil told her kissing the top of her head.

"I am so glad I did not marry a "normal" man," Sara said giggling. "A wife can say NO to her husband just the same as any woman can to any man. I guess Joe is learning that now," Gil told her.

"I hope they throw the book at him," she said, "Did you see her?" Gil said he had.

Sara snuggled a little closer to him, Gil picked up her hand and kissed it.

A little latter she was sleeping, Gil lay awake for a while, he was thinking about Grace and the beating she had taken. He was also thinking about earlier when she asked him to 'stop', and then he cussed at himself as he thought how close he came to ignoring her and taking her anyway.

"I'll not do that again," Gil told himself "No means no, it doesn't mean WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT ANYWAY."

Gil's phone ringing woke him up, it was Brass.

"It is to early to go in," he told himself.

"Grissom," Gil said. "Gil, Catherine asked me to call you. She had to bring Warrick back to the hospital," Jim said. "Is he ok?" Gil asked. "I think so, she wanted you to know," Jim told Gil. "Thanks," Gil said.

Sara opened her eyes, "Work?" "No. Warrick had to go back to the hospital." Sara got up. "Where you going?" Gil asked.

"You want to go don't you? Get your butt up and dressed," Sara said smiling.

At the hospital Sara found Catherine, she said that Warrick had coughed and spit up a small amount of blood.

"The doctor has to redo the tape around his ribs. He is going to be alright."

"Do you need a ride home?" Gil asked.

"No thanks. I can drive now, but thanks for the offer."

"How is Lindsay?" Gil wanted to know.

"She is fine. She has been seeing a rape councilor. She is taking it a lot better then I thought she would," Catherine told them. Catherine also reminded Gil that she will be released and ready to come back to work in three days.

"Great," Sara said, "We miss you."

Warrick came out into the waiting room. "You going to make it?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, the bandage had loosened up," he said.

Latter that evening Greg and Beth, Warrick and Catherine and Lily all sat down to dinner with Beth's uncle. "Sam was right," Walt said to Catherine. "You are a beautiful lady. Almost as pretty as your Mom."

Lily blushed. Catherine looked at her mom then at Walt, "Can there be something going on there," she wondered.

By now everyone knew there WAS something going on between Greg and Beth. Ever since the day they spent with her uncle they have been together. Greg had even taken Beth to Nick and Sophia's wedding. It was no surprise to anyone when they announced their engagement. It was Catherine's first day back, Ecklie said that either Frank or Beth would have to go back to their regular shift. Frank was more then willing to go back, he never could get used to graves.

Nick and Catherine had a home invasion. Greg and Beth had a body in the dumpster. Sara and Gil had a drive by. Evidence was collected and processed. Nick and Catherine's case was wrapped up. Greg and Beth's would take a little longer and so would Gil and Sara's. The team said their good-byes and went home.

At the house Catherine went to the kitchen and sat next to Warrick. "So how did it go?" he asked. Catherine told him everything. "I think you are getting a sever case of cabin fever," she told him.

"I have a sever case of missing my wife," Warrick told Catherine as he took her hand and they headed for bed.

Gil and Sara had gone to bed. "You sleepy?" Gil asked. "A little," Sara said, "Why?"

"Oh I was just thinking," he said as he undone the top two buttons on her pajama's.

"I like your line of thinking," Sara said smiling as she undressed.

Gil could not get over how beautiful and desirable Sara was, even at 4 months along he still could not get enough of her.

Chapter 27

Two months have passed, Sara is in her 6th month and Catherine has started her 5th.

Sara's pregnancy was progressing well and Catherine found out she is having a boy. They have decided to name him JACOB ADAM.

Nick has been teasing Warrick about the babies initials JAB. "I bet he will be a boxer," Nick would say.

A month ago Nick and Sophia announced that they too were expecting. That was right around the time that Greg and Beth were married.

Lily and Beth's Uncle Walt have been spending a lot of time together. "Mom seems to attract the 'gangsters'," Catherine would joke.

Sara is now confined to the lab and hating every minute of it. Gil jokes with her about not driving the lab rats crazy. Hodges made the statement one time that "This month it is just Sara. Next month we will have Sara and Catherine BOTH. Heaven help us."

Frank and Beth were both back on graves again, Frank is finding graves a lot better because he has been seeing a young lady who works in the coroner's office.

Frank and Nick were working a murder/suicide. Beth and Greg had a lady found dead in her neighbor's garage. Catherine and Warrick had a robbery at one of the bars. Gil went to the park to check out a very large ant hill that really was a body covered in ants.

In the park Gil ran into Brass. "How is married life treating you?" Gil asked Jim. "Let's just say that things are a lot better with Annie then they were with my ex." "This way to the 'ant hill'," Jim said walking toward an area thick with underbrush.

Gil collected the evidence, being careful with the ants. Then he took some pictures and told Dave he was done and could bring the body in.

Gil brought the evidence back and finished processing it.

On their way home Sara said, "You are never going to guess what I overheard?"

"Do tell," Gil said to Sara.

"I was running some evidence from trace to DNA and overheard Ecklie. His phone was on speaker, he was making a date - with a lady."

"Good for Conrad," Gil said, "Maybe he will get some and stop driving the rest of us crazy."

"You men," Sara said trying to sound sarcastic, "You think sex will cure anything."

"It dose for me," Gil told her smiling at her.

"Oh I see," Sara said, "Just what is it you need cured?"

Gil was thinking - "Let's just say that I am suffering from 'I need my wife'."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 28

In their bedroom Sara sat on the bed and motioned for Gil to stand in front of her. "I want you to be able to see me, I want to taste you." Without taking her eyes off Gil, Sara unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. She kiss his chest, lightly running her tongue across a nipple, making Gil moan her name.

Sara knew the pleasure it gave Gil as he watched her make love to his manhood, she brought her lips across the tip. Slowly she licked down his shaft to his balls and back up before enclosing him in her mouth. She sucked, stroked and kissed his manhood and balls, all the time Gil moaned and groaned deeply, tenderly stroking her hair. Gil was close, Sara could taste his pre cum, and Gil watched Sara as she works with her hands and mouth.

Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her throat she swallowed all the sweet honey he had to give her. Sara continued sucking slowly helping Gil to enjoy the waves of aftershocks that continually shook his body. Gil's legs felt weak and wobbly, Sara smiled as she eased him to the bed. Gil kissed her, the taste of his juices still on Sara's mouth, he reached for her breast Sara took his hand and stopped him. "I'm tired," she whispered, "Do you mind if we don't?" Gil kissed her, "Whatever you want, love." The pregnancy sometimes wore on her, Sara seemed to tire easily. "You're not upset are you?" Sara asked stifling a yawn. "No darling," Gil said, "Rest." They lay cuddled up next to each other.

Sara fell to sleep almost immediately but some place in the middle of the night she woke up. "Darn!" Sara said. "I know one thing about being pregnant that I don't like."

Saying that she crawled out of bed and took off to the bathroom. Getting back in and again finding her comfortable spot next to Gil he said, "Maybe I should get a potty chair for you. That way you can pee without having to go so far away." "Very funny," Sara said kissing him. Taking his hand Sara placed it on her breast. "I need you," she whispered. Gil smiled and willingly gave her what she needed.

Gil had decided that Sara's hormones have become his best friend. He could never figure out the connection between her being pregnant and her hormones. He really did not care, he was enjoying it. Sara could be "in the mood" in the droop of a hat. She could not get enough of him and Gil could not get enough of her.

After another trip to the bathroom, Sara had fallen asleep. Gil lay on his back, Sara sleeping cradled in his arms. "That is another thing I can't figure out," he chuckled to himself. Any more she could fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

He had tried to sleep but his mind was working overtime. He was thinking about what he had overheard some guy in the store say - "IF I HAD IT TO DO OVER AGAIN I WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD THIS KID." The man was about his age and was holding a little one. All he was doing was complaining about how THE KID messed up his life, how IT had ruined all his plans. Of all the things he could be doing if THIS had not come into his life. Gil was not even if the baby was a boy or girl, the man never referred to the child by name. The other man he was talking with asked him how come they even had the baby. "SHE WENT AND GOT HERSELF KNOCKED UP. HAD TO KEEP IT CAUSE SHE WOULD NOT ABORT IT." The man said nodding toward a lady in the checkout isle. "BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIVE."

The things the man had said ran through Gil's head a few more times. Mentally Gil kicked himself in the butt, "What the hell is the matter with you Grissom. Who cares what this guy said, you have never been happier. You love Sara and having these babies with her is the best thing that has ever happened to you."

He kissed the top of her head, gently touched her stomach. One of the babies moved in response to his touch, "Getting a little crowded in there I would guess."

Gil closed his eyes, the next thing he knew the alarm was going off. Sara reached over him and turned it off. Before she lay back down she kissed him, "You awake?" He opened his eyes, "Yeah." Sara lay back and smuggled up again.

"How long has it been since I told you how much I love you?" Gil asked.

Sara propped herself up on her elbow, tenderly kissed him and said, "Every time you look at me."

"How long has it been since I told you just how happy you have made me?" Gil asked. "And just how much these two little ones mean to me?"

Sara looked at him, a very puzzled expression on her face. "Is there something bothering you?" Sara wanted to know.

Gil drew a deep breath, "I just want you to know that I love you and I am very excited about becoming a father." Sara knew there was more to it, she just was not sure if she wanted to know what.

"Hold that thought," Sara said taking off for the bathroom again. Getting back in Gil's arms again she said, "What has brought all of this up?"

Gil debated about telling her, but now it was his hormones kicking in. "Oh! You mean THIS," Gil said moving her hand down to his erect manhood. Nothing more needed to be said.

When they had finished Sara was once more in her 'comfy place'. "I enjoyed that," she said, "but you know THAT was not the 'that' I meant."

"It is something I had overheard the other day," Gil said. Then he told her about the conversation between the two men.

"You know what that is don't you?" Sara said.

"No. But I am sure you will tell me," was Gil's reply.

"That was just some grouchy SOB pissed at his life and wanting everyone else to be just as miserable," Sara said smiling.

"I feel sorry for his wife," Gil said, "I can't image having to live with someone so grumpy."

"It is not that bad," Sara teased, "Look how long I have been living with you!"

"ME GRUMPY?" he said," never." Sara laughed, "Right."

Gil glanced at the clock, "Come on, Mrs. Grumpy. We need to get out of here."

They got up, showered, dressed, grabbed something to eat and went to work.

In the break room they were still debating rather Gil was grumpy or not when Nick came in.

"Nick, "Sara said, "Do you think that Gil is grumpy?"

Not wanting to get in the middle of anything Nick said, "That depends. Dose he has any assignments with decomp?"

"Now that is what I call a diplomatic answer," Warrick said laughing. Sara kissed Gil's cheek and Catherine kissed Warrick's. "See you latter," Catherine said. "Be careful," Sara added.

Time fly's when you are having fun, or so they say. Sara was not sure if she was having fun or not but time was flying. She was now in her eighth month, Catherine one behind her. "I feel like I have gained a ton," Sara told Catherine one night.

"I know what you mean?" Catherine said. "and I am only carrying one."

Sophia, who was three months along and just starting to show, started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Sara asked. "I am just thinking of all the 'fun' I have to look forward to," Sophia said.

"I am so glad that I have Sara to go through it with me," Catherine said. "Having a friend go through it with you makes it easier," Sophia said.

"We need to get our PREGNANT butts up and earn our pay checks," Sara said as she pushed her self up, "My god, I get any bigger I will need a crane to get me up."

The other two laughed. The two ladies were on their way to AV when Catherine said, "Guess what I found out yesterday?"

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"Mom has moved in with Walt," Catherine said.

"Good heavens," Sara said.

In the field Grissom and Nick were gathering some evidence from their case. "I can't figure out pregnant women," Nick said.

"Why is that?" Gil asked.

"Not that I am complaining," Nick said, "but she can't get enough .... you know."

Gil smiled, he did know. "Sara too?" Nick said. Gil just smiled - from ear to ear. "And sleep? All I have to do is mention the word and she is sawing logs," Nick said. "Wish I could fall asleep that fast and wake up that refreshed," Gil said. They both laughed. "Let's get this stuff back," Gil said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 29

When they got to the lab Sara and Catherine were in Gil's office, Catherine was on the phone. Gil walked over to Sara and gave her a kiss on the cheek, ''What's going on?"

"Lily called. Lindsay was to be at a friend's house, the friend has not seen her," Sara told Gil. "Do we need to call Jim?" Gil asked. "Catherine is checking with a few of Lindsay's other friends first," Sara said.

Warrick had just come in from his case. He had been trying to find Catherine when someone had told him she was in Gil's office. Gil filled Warrick in. Catherine hung up the phone, "I have checked with Karen, Jackie, Marsha and Bethany. No one has seen her."

"Jim?" Gil asked. "It seems that way," was Catherine's reply. Gil got on the phone with Jim. Even though it was to early to make Lindsay an 'official' missing person, Jim got the ball rolling anyway.

Ecklie stuck his head in the door, "There has been a shooting at the WEST END BAR. They need a CSI."

Gil told Warrick to stay with Catherine, he grabbed Nick and Greg and left.

At the bar Sophia told them that a man and lady were sitting at the bar drinking. A second man came in with a gun, called the lady "A slut who would sleep with anyone" then he started firing. The lady is dead, so is her drinking partner. Two other people were hurt. The shooter got away."

Gil went in the bar, he stood there and shook his head. A movement at the far end of the bar caught his eye. "Lindsay?" he said. She stood up a little more then tipsy, "Hi," Unka Gil .

Gil got on his phone and told Catherine he had found Lindsay. "You two finish up here," Gil said. "I am taking this little lady back to her mother." "Mommy," Lindsay said stumbling so badly that Gil had to catch her.

"Sophia," Gil said, "I think you need to talk to the bartender about serving an under aged minor." Sophia nodded her head and went to the bartender.

At the lab Gil told Warrick to bring Lindsay and Catherine home. "There is no need talking to her now," Gil said, "She will have one hell of a headache in the morning, maybe she will talk then." Catherine thanked Gil as they left.

Gil went to the AV lab, "Where is Sara?" "Where do you think she is?" Archie said chuckling and motioning towards the ladies room.

Gil smiled. Sara came out, "What?"

"Nothing," Gil said, "Let's get out of here."

On the way home he told her about Lindsay. Sara looked toward her belly, "Don't either of you two even think about it."

Gil was right, the next morning Lindsay woke with the worst headache of her life. Catherine tried to talk to her but Lindsay could not think let alone talk. Catherine gave her something for he headache and told her they would talk latter.

"I swear I want to strangle her," Catherine said. "Please don't," Warrick said. "I wouldn't want to investigate her murder. I would have to put you in jail and if I did that I would not get any lovin." Catherine hit him.

After Lindsay woke Catherine talked with her. Lindsay told her that she went "On a dare". It was rumored that no one ever checked ID's. One of her friends told her she did not have the nerve to go, so of course, she had to go. "I hope this tough you a lesson," Catherine said.

"It tough me the meaning of 'killer headache'," Lindsay said.

Gil and Sara stopped by on their way to her appointment to check up on Lindsay. "Beyond the fact that her head hurts, she is fine," Warrick said.

He explained what had happened. "Take care of her," Sara said.

In the exam room everything checked out fine. "I want to see you each week now," the doctor told her. "You are not in the field? Are you?"

"No," Sara said looking at Gil, "I am lucky he is even letting me work."

"One time it pays to be her supervisor and her husband," Gil said smiling.

Catherine and Warrick walked in as Sara was walking out.

Sitting in the waiting room was Sophia and Nick.

"Seems like half the lab is here," the nurse said chuckling as she gave Sara her next appointment. "I think there is another one coming too," the nurse said, "Do you know a - she looks at a paper - ELIZABETH SANDERS?"

"Yes, she is married to one of my crew," Gil said. "Is she?" Sara asked. "She is not sure," Sophia said. "She asked me the other day for the phone number of our OBGYN."

The nurse looked at Gil, "I don't know what you have in your drinking water over there at your lab, but I know I don't want any of it." Everyone laughed.

Later that evening Gil was about to hand out assignments when Ecklie came in the break room. "We just received an ALL HANDS call. Whatever you were going to do forget it."

Ecklie handed Gil a paper. "I want two teams," Ecklie said. "Because Catherine can't do field work - he turns towards Catherine and gives her a nasty look - Nick will head the second team. You are getting three more from swings and the cadets." Ecklie walked away.

"What is so big?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing you can have anything to do with," Warrick said.

She kicked at him, "I was talking to Grissom." Gil looked at the paper, "A mess."

Sara, who had been standing next to Gil, looked at the paper, "OUCH!" Gil looked at her, "Back off."

He knew she would want to be in the field with him. "A husband and wife have been found murdered along with his parents. They have 3 children, no one knows where they are."

Warrick and Keith and Frank along with half the cadets were assigned to Nick. Gil took Greg and Penny and Jerry along with the rest of the cadets for his team. He told Catherine to man the computers and the phones in case he needed anything. He put Sara in charge of the evidence that would be coming in. "Make sure it gets to the right lab and processed right away so we can get the information."

After they left Catherine looked at Sara, "Wonder why I got stuck with the phones?" "Cause you are a 'people person', "she said smiling. "I just wish I could be out there," Sara said as she left to get things organized.

At the scene evidence was being gathered and the wooded area around the house searched. Gil had called for and gotten two scent dogs. Sara and Catherine and all the lab rats were busy also. As soon as the evidence hit the lab Sara seen to it that it was sent where it belonged. Catherine was on the phone, giving reports and taking messages, she was also busy on the computer looking up information that was needed.

The two teams had been in the field for over 5 hours when Sara called Gil, "You need to come in and let those people get something to eat and drink. Not to mention 'answer natures call."

Gil reluctantly agreed, he told his team to go in to eat and "Whatever else they needed to do."

Sara put Judy in charge of several of the other secretaries to see to it that food was available. The first group came in, tired and hungry. They rested of an hour then returned.

Later, Nick's team came in. "Where is Gil?," Sara asked Nick. "You know Griss," Nick said, "he refuses to come in."

Sara cursed under her breath, She knew he would not come in until and answer was found. She handed Nick some juice, water and a bag with something to eat in it, "Please try and get him to eat something." Nick promised he would try.

14 hours latter the mystery was solved, arrests made and 8 very tired CSI's reported back to the lab.

"Drugs," Gil cursed as he said the word. "All over drugs." The father had been trafficking in drugs secretly for years. One of his dealers wanted to start his own business, when he was turned down he came back for revenge. He killed the man and his wife along with the grandparents. The older daughter had seen what happened, grabbed the other two children and took off. They were found hiding in a small cave in the wooded area around the house. Jim had taken them to the hospital to be checked out and Children's Services was searching for an aunt, but tonight they would have to stay in a foster home.

Everyone went home. The first thing Gil did was take a very long hot shower, after he had a quick bite to eat. Sara chased him off to bed.

"You coming?" Gil asked. Sara gave him an odd look. "Not THAT - well not now anyway," he said smiling at her. "I just want to hold you."

THAT came later, after Gil had gotten some sleep.

_One more chapter after this one. My next story is one I have been working on for a while, it involves part of the Vegas team going to Miami._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 30

After shift the next day Sara, Catherine, Sophia and Beth were talking about babies. "I don't know how to tell Greg," Beth said, "We never talked about children. I am not sure if he even wants them."

"Just tell him," Sara said, "he will be thrilled. Trust me, I know my little brother."

Beth was amazed at how the team felt as if they were family. "How far along are you?" Sophia asked. "Just 4 weeks," Beth said.

"Well, if you have any questions you can ask any of us," Sara said laughing. "Oh yes," Catherine said. "You have sooo much to look forward to. Swollen ankles, morning sickness, frequent trips to the bathroom, not being able to move not to mention your last few months stuck in the lab."

"It's not all bad," Sara said, "Don't forget about the HORMONES."

"Hormones?" Beth said. "Our best friend," Sophia said. Sara told her about the hormones.

"Now that is something I am looking forward to," Beth said.

"Not to mention the fact that, for some reason, they are a lot more turned on too," Catherine added. "For sure," Sophia said, "All I have to do is walk past Nick."

"I think the sex has been better," Sara said, "Almost makes me sad to see the pregnancy come to an end." Everyone giggled. "You can always do it again," Beth said.

"Can do what again?" Gil asked walking into the break room. The ladies all just looked at each other and giggled. Gil shook his head, helped Sara up and said their good byes.

"What was that all about?" Gil asked. "Girl talk," Sara said. Gil knew better then to ask anything more. As they were about to get in the car Catherine called her. "There was something I wanted to ask you before we got 'side tracked''.

"What's that?" Sara asked. "What do you know about a boy named Billy Peters?" Catherine asked.

"Now that is a blast from the past," Sara said. "You remember out first case?"

"When you about got your head shot off?" Catherine said.

"Yes. Billy is the boy who….. " Sara started to say.

Oh my god," Catherine said, "Lindsay is dating a thug."

"Lindsay is dating Billy? How sweet," Sara said.

"What is so 'sweet' about that?" Catherine demanded to know.

"He is also the same boy who saved Gil's life," Sara said. She told Catherine how Billy had turned his life around. "He went to night school, got his GED and is putting himself through law school," Sara said.

This made Catherine feel much better. "One of the few success stories," Gil said.

At the house Gil had showered while Sara fixed them something to eat. Gil sat but was not eating, he was playing with his food.

"I know I am a bad cook, Sara said, "But you are grown, if you don't want it you don't have to eat it."

Gil looked at her, "I'm sorry. It's not that it is just this case I am working."

Sara walked over behind him and rubbed his shoulders, "Another one?"

Gil just nodded, over the course of the last 4 months there had been a total of twelve homeless men found dead. Each one was severally beaten before they were hung. Even though there was a ton of evidence none of it seemed to lead anywhere.

"You'll crack it," Sara said as she massaged his shoulders. Gil kissed her hand, "I am glad you have faith in me."

Sara kissed the top of his head, "Come on lets go to bed."

"I'm not sure I can sleep," Gil said. Sara smiled, "I think I know how to take care of that." She took his hand and lead him to their bedroom.

Sara slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it to one side she licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked.

Her hands wandered to his waist, she undone his pants and let them fall to the floor. Gil's manhood was already at near full length and begging to be released. She took it in her hand and stroked it, he grunted . She fondled is balls as she licked the head of his cock. She let her tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head.

She took his length into her mouth and sucked Gil was in ecstasy. He felt himself needing to release his juices. Sara heard him cry out her name as she felt the violent explosion in her mouth and swallowed quickly. Sara continued to lick and kiss Gil's manhood while his body shook uncontrollably. Sara could feel him relax, she knew he would sleep.

Gil pulled her to him and kissed her. He could taste himself on her lips, "Now that is what I call a sedative." Sara giggled.

Gil gave her that look, the one that asked her what he could do for her.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "You sleep."

Sara snuggled next to Gil, they both slept soundly.

Sara woke up to that pain in her back again. She sat up and did her relaxation breathing. After a bit it went away.

"How long has this been going on?" Gil asked her.

Sara looked at the clock, "About 6 hours now."

"Don't you think you should go see Dr. Webb?" Gil asked. "I was thinking the same thing," Sara said. "I will call and see if he can see me latter today." Gil dressed and went to the kitchen, "You want oatmeal or pancakes?"

"Neither, I want to go to the hospital," Sara told him.

At the hospital, Sara went straight to the OB Unite.

"May I help you?" Mary asked. "Yes," Sara said. "I am two weeks from my due date but for the last 6 hours I have had sever pain in my back. Just a bit ago I used the restroom, I noticed some blood on the tissue."

"Well, let's just check things out," Mary said. "You may wait over there," she said to Gil.

A bit latter Mary came out, "Mrs. Grissom is in labor. I have notified Dr. Webb, he should be here shortly. I need about 5 more minutes with Mrs. Grissom then you can see her. If there is anything I can do for you or if there is any questions you have, please don't hesitate to find me." She walked back into Sara's room.

5 minutes latter Gil was standing by Sara's bed. Dr. Webb came in her room, "Looks like your little ones have decided to prove me wrong. But then, I am most of the time. A due date is only a close guess."

Sara took Gil's hand, together they worked through a contraction.

"You still want to do this without drugs?" the doctor asked. "Yes," Sara told him.

Gil called Nick and told him to take shift. The team dropped in to see Sara but did not stay to long. Mary kept checking in on them. Labor was progressing on schedule, Gil had to admit to himself that he did not think she could do it, but she was.

The crew was assembled in the waiting room, Nick was pacing the floor.

"Good heavens," Catherine said, "If you are this nervous now I can only image how you will be when Sophia goes into labor."

"When she is in labor I will be in there and know what is going on," Nick told Catherine.

4 hours after she was admitted Sara gave birth to the twins, Ryan James came first. He was 5 pounds 10 ounces and 18 inches long. Rachel Jade was 5 minutes behind him. She was 5 pounds on the dot and also 18 inches long.

Gil could not help but smile, "It is so amazing." He walked over to where Rachel was laying, Mary handed her to him. "She is perfect," Gil said. Ryan cried, Gil looked at him, "You are too."

Catherine delivered Jacob Adam two days past her due date.

Sophia and Nick's little lady - Halley Marie - was right on schedule.

Beth and Greg had a son, they named him Samuel Robert.

Gil and Sara were laying on a hammock in the back yard watching the stars and listening to the sounds of nature. "I never dreamed my life would turn out like this," Sara said, as she kissed Gil. Gil smiled, "Now that is funny. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew that this is just how things would turn out."

THE END


End file.
